Her First Patient
by CarriePoppins
Summary: Shirayuki had always known that she wanted to be an herbalist, but she didn't think that she'd have to put her developing skills to the test quite so soon. Who is this mysterious boy that she found in the river? And why won't he talk about what happened to him? A childhood meeting AU.
1. Chapter 1

"Grandfather, look at this one!"

The old man turned to smile indulgently into his granddaughter's shining, emerald green eyes, reaching out to fondle her startlingly red hair as she eagerly presented him with her latest find. It looked fairly unremarkable to him, just another mass of slender green-gray leaves and long, dirty white tubers for roots. "My, my, and what's this one used for, might I ask?"

"Well, when this one is dried the roots can be ground into a powder, which is used to reduce fevers and inflammation."

"Goodness, that's a lot of big words! Where did you learn all that, Shirayuki?"

"From the book that Grandma found for me! It has all kinds of plants in it! Someday, I'm gonna learn them all, and be the best herbalist in Tanbarun!"

"I'm sure you will, my dear," her grandfather chuckled back, taking up the lead rope of his team once again. The horses snorted softly, reluctant to end their short break, but plodded diligently forward all the same. Shirayuki beamed at him, then scampered down the path ahead of her grandfather once again, her cream cloak streaming out behind her, eager to find new herbs to tuck into the little basket swinging from her arm. Her grandfather gazed after her, allowing his weariness to wash over him as she vanished from sight. He was glad that she'd already found a passion. And not just any passion, but one that would allow her to provide for herself when the time came. One of these days, he and her grandmother were going to end up leaving that sweet little girl all alone. He tried not to think about that too often. The mere suggestion nearly broke his heart.

"Grandfather! Grandfather!"

He looked up in surprise sometime later as the girl came rushing towards him, sans her cloak, her beautiful eyes as wide and as round as saucers. "Shirayuki? What's wrong, dear?"

"A boy," she panted as she staggered up to him. "There's a boy by the river. He's hurt. He's hurt really bad."

His eyes blew almost as wide as his granddaughter's. For a split second, he didn't know what to do, then his wits returned to him and he dropped the horse's reins. "Show me."

She was off like a shot, heading at a dead run in the direction that she'd come from. He shambled after her as quickly as he could manage, leaving the horses where they were for the moment. Little Shirayuki would pause periodically, glancing back to make sure that he was keeping up. Fortunately, the river wasn't too far from where they'd left the horses. Unfortunately, his granddaughter was all too right about the situation.

The boy lay utterly still, wrapped in Shirayuki's cloak, his face nearly as pale as his silver hair, and he could see bright red splotches staining the cloak near his left shoulder and right sleeve. As he got closer, he could also hear that each of his breaths sounded weak and thin as his granddaughter pulled him into her arms. She looked up at him with wide, pleading eyes, tears appearing in the corners, a hint of panic flickering in their depths.

"Let's get him back to the wagon," her grandfather grunted, kneeling down beside her. "We'll take him back to town with us." Shirayuki nodded, passing the boy over to him. His heart twisted as he gazed upon that pale face. This child couldn't be much older than Shirayuki. Old enough for people to treat him as an adult, but still young enough that the baby fat had not left his cheeks. It took a great deal of effort to lift the boy into his arms; he was tall for his age, and therefore quite heavy. He was grateful that he'd spent so many years of his life lifting heavy kegs of wine and ale, or he would not have managed the walk back nearly so easily.

The horses seemed to perk up at their approach, whinnying with a note of curiosity in their voices. Shirayuki sprang to open the back of the wagon so that her grandfather could place the boy gingerly inside, then she scrambled in beside him, her legs sprawled to one side and her back pressed against the crates of wine as she leaned over him, her expression a mask of concern.

"Take care of him, would you, dear?"

"Of course. I _am_ an herbalist, after all," she replied in a show of bravado, but he could see the sheen of fear in her eyes as she forced a smile in his direction, rummaging through the little bag of medical supplies that she always insisted on carrying with her. Not for the first time, he found that he was incredibly grateful for that little quirk.

"Best to get him out of those wet clothes first of all. And take a bottle of wine to clean his wounds before you bind them. The alcohol will sting, but it should help stop illness."

"I know, Grandfather. Don't worry, I can handle this."

"I know, child. But call me if you need anything."

Shirayuki watched as he closed the back of the wagon and walked out of her line of sight, bracing herself slightly as the team started off again, turning back the way they'd come. A little hesitantly, she removed her cloak from the boy's still frame, examining the wounds once again. They could be a lot worse, but the cut in his right arm was still very deep and he'd lost a great deal of blood from it, and the arrow in his left shoulder put him in danger of infection.

The young herbalist quickly set to work, untying the neck of the boy's cream-colored shirt so that she could pull it over his head. But then she hesitated. The shirt was long-sleeved, and pulling the fabric over his wounds might cause more harm than good. Could she perhaps tear the fabric at the shoulders? Not easily.

As she pondered the dilemma, Shirayuki's eyes fell on the boy's belt, where - for the first time - she noticed the sheath clipped to his side. Curious, she pulled a small, unadorned dagger from the little scabbard. She glanced curiously at the young man's pale face. Where had a boy like this received such a weapon? But she supposed that she could worry about such things later, because - weapon or not - the dagger offered the perfect solution to her problem.

In a few quick strokes, Shirayuki had reduced the shirt to little more than ribbons, which she carefully tugged out from underneath him. She considered pulling off his soaked trousers as well, but - cheeks a little heated - she settled for simply removing his thick, leather boots and using her cloak as a makeshift towel to dry him off as best she could before wrapping it around his torso, leaving his arms free.

The wound in his right arm had to be dealt with first. He was still bleeding, and losing much more blood could very well be fatal. Moving quickly, Shirayuki broke into the closest wine box, pulling out a bottle and struggling to pull out the cork. She managed it eventually, but only by taking her patient's dagger to it. Next she tugged a clean cloth out of the little satchel bag at her side, which she used to carefully wash the boy's injury in the wine. He grimaced slightly under her less-than-practiced ministrations, but remained unconscious as she set the wine-and-blood-soaked rag aside and dug through her satchel once more for a pair of salves designed to reduce pain and decrease the likelihood of infection.

She applied the painkiller first, then, after a moment's deliberation, removed a needle from a special side pocket in her bag and strung it with silk - a much sturdier material than most. With unsteady hands, Shirayuki stitched the wound closed, tying it off at the end. The stitches were uneven, the skin pink and puckered, but she had done the best she could, and the bleeding had nearly stopped. Finally, she smeared the anti-infectant across the wound and wrapped it in a clean bandage, which she tied off loosely.

Next, she moved on to the arrow wound. This was the part she was most worried about. That arrow had to come out for her to clean and dress the wound properly, but if she messed up, then she could end up severely injuring the boy. Possibly even fatally. She shifted positions to better see the wound, allowing the growing sunlight to fall across his shoulder. She pressed against the wound cautiously, pulling away as the boy groaned audibly, his eyes scrunched against the pain. Shirayuki chewed her lower lip, feeling the wound once again, but now with a gentler touch. His immersion in the river had prevented any kind of scab from forming, and it didn't look as though the arrow had pierced too deeply. Perhaps it had struck bone? The clean cut in his skin denied the likelihood that the weapon had been barbed, too.

"Well, I can't do him any good by sitting here," she muttered. With a deep breath, Shirayuki braced her knee against his arm and shifted her grip on the arrowhead. Before she could second-guess herself, she tugged sharply upward.

The arrow came free with a rush of blood and a sharp, involuntary cry from the boy. Shirayuki scrambled to snatch up the wine bottle and rag, washing the wound with hasty strokes as her patient groaned pitifully.

"Shirayuki? Is everything alright?"

She glanced up quickly as her grandfather peered worriedly into the wagon before returning her attention to her work. "I think so. I just pulled the arrow out. I'm applying a painkiller right now." He watched quietly for a few more minutes before nodding uncertainly and walking back to take the reins of the horses.

His granddaughter, in the meantime, worked feverishly to keep the bleeding at bay as she cleaned his wound and smothered it in the painkiller and the anti-infectant salve. Although not very wide, it was deep, and the bleeding just wouldn't stop. Shakily, pausing often to dab at the blood, she sewed this one up as well and covered the outside with the anti-infectant. Her rag soaked through, she pulled out a couple of fresh bandages, used one to clean the remainder of the blood and wine away, dry it off, and then carefully bandaged his arm with the second, reapplying salve as she did so.

For a long time afterwards, Shirayuki simply sat back on her heels, staring down at her red-stained hands. Eventually something in the back of her mind reminded her that she should clean up the mess a little bit and she set about wiping her hands, rolling up the dirtied bandages and setting them in a corner, and putting away what remained of the medicines. Then she looked back at the boy.

He was still far too pale, his pulse slow and unsteady, his chest barely lifting with each breath, his eyes scrunched closed. And his skin. His skin felt so cold. What had grandfather said about wearing wet clothes? Maybe she'd taken them off too late. Maybe they'd already made him sick. She frowned, staring at his face.

She had to get him warm.

It took a little while of digging, but eventually she found the thick wool blanket buried in the wagon box in case of emergencies. Setting it aside, she took her now-ruined cloak and laid it across the worst of the blood on the floor boards and settled herself beside her patient. Blushing a little, Shirayuki wrapped her arms underneath the boy's and hauled him against her, so that his head was resting against her chest. Then, taking the wool blanket, she tucked it around them both and slipped her arms around him, hoping to share her body heat as best as she could.

She was a little bit startled when, still unconscious, the boy seemed to press closer to her, instinctively seeking her warmth. But he looked so much more peaceful now, so much more child-like, that she couldn't find it in herself to be angry, or even embarrassed for very long. Rather, she found herself searching the contours of his face once more, tracing the softness in his cheeks with her eyes, the worry lines in his forehead. Eventually, her fingers found their way to his silver hair, tousling the last of the water from them. Then, little by little, the sound of his settling breaths and his heartbeat against her body slowly lulled her to sleep.

.oOo.

Even though he knew that warmth surrounded him, he still felt cold. And sore. And just all around exhausted. His eyelids were leaden weights; no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get them to open. He couldn't seem to figure out why though; his brain was too clouded, too fuzzy to think. As hard as he tried, he couldn't seem to remember where he was, nor why, nor how he had gotten there to begin with. But he couldn't bring himself to care, either. He was cold, and wherever he was, it was warm.

That was all that mattered.


	2. Chapter 2

"Shirayuki? Wake up, sweetheart."

A hand lightly shook her shoulder. She grumbled, huddling down further under the blanket, eyes scrunched against the sunlight hitting her closed eyes.

"Shirayuki, we've reached the inn. We need to get the boy inside, where it's warm."

At that, her eyes flicked blearily open, and she frowned bemusedly down at the boy held in her arms, his face pressed against the bare skin of her neck, naked torso draped across her body, his arms wrapped loosely around her waist. She bit off a sharp squawk of surprise, her face flushing deeply as she realized the position that they were in, eyes flicking up to her grandfather's quirked eyebrow. "It's not what it looks like!" she squeaked, her blush deepening even further. "I was just trying to keep him warm, I don't even know how this happened, I -"

"I know, Shirayuki," her grandfather chuckled gently, not even bothering to conceal his amusement. "Now come on. I'm going to need your help to take care of him."

She nodded, some of her blush fading now that it was back to business. She carefully extricated herself from the boy's unconscious embrace, then helped her grandfather to wrap the blanket around him and lift him from the wagon. She hurried ahead of him, opening doors and forewarning a wide-eyed man on the stairs as they hurried to the room her grandfather had procured. Once there, she pulled back the thick quilt so that her grandfather could lay him in the bed, then turned away blushing as he tugged off the boy's still-damp trousers and tucked him in.

"Keep an eye on him, Shirayuki," her grandfather murmured. "I'm going to take care of the horses and bring up our things."

"Okay," the red-haired girl called back, settling down on the edge of the bed next to the boy and laying a soft hand against his forehead. It felt a little warmer than before. He'd started shivering, which concerned her a little, but his pulse, when she found it, seemed a little steadier. It was tempting to climb into bed with him in the hope that would help again, but her memories of her grandfather finding her wrapped up with this strange boy in the back of the wagon forestalled her, bringing a hot flush to her cheeks once more. She fidgeted uncomfortably, glancing down over her blood-stained clothes and hands. What a sight she must have looked when she entered the inn.

A knock startled her from such thoughts. Confused, she hurried to the door and cracked it open, where she was presented by the kindly, weathered face of a middle-aged woman, supporting a large, steaming wooden basin between her hip and knee. Instantly, Shirayuki recognized her as the innkeeper's wife.

"Good afternoon, miss," she murmured. "Your grandfather requested that we draw a warm bath for you. Something about washing that needed to be done."

"Oh! Oh yes, of course! Thank you."

She cracked the door wider, allowing the woman to bustle inside and place the basin in the middle of the room. As she straightened up, she frowned with motherly concern towards the bed. "That's him then? The boy your grandfather mentioned?"

"Yeah." Shirayuki replied, her own brow deeply furrowed. "I did what I could, but he still hasn't woken up."

The woman walked to his bedside, laying a hand on his forehead and clicking her tongue anxiously. "Feels like he's hypothermic."

"Hypo-what?"

"It means that his body is too cold. I'll bring up some clean rags and more hot water. Maybe some warm rags on his face could help."

She hurried out before Shirayuki could express more than a thank you. She frowned down at her bloodied dress, glanced up at the boy, and back at her dress. Then, with a reluctant sigh, she tugged the laces free at the nape of her neck and shimmied out of it, so that she was dressed only in her cream-colored shift. Then she walked over to the basin and plunged the dirty garment into the hot water, hissing slightly against the heat. She'd almost finished scrubbing the stains out of both the garment and her hands when the knock came again, only this time the door opened without waiting for her. The woman hurried inside, nodding an acknowledgement to her before placing a steaming bowl on the bedside table and pulling out a clean linen cloth, which she wrung out briefly before folding it and laying it across the boy's forehead.

A quiet sigh caused Shirayuki's head to snap up, towards where the boy seemed to settle deeper into the bed, his head turning as though seeking to find the source of this new warmth. The woman smiled faintly, nodding to herself in satisfaction. "Do you think you can handle changing the water for him?" she asked, looking towards the wide-eyed thirteen-year old.

"Yes. Yes, I should be able to do that," she replied, hurriedly lifting her dress from the water and wringing it out as best as she could before laying it out in the corner.

"I wish we had a fireplace up here," the woman clicked her tongue as she headed towards the door, "but this will have to do. Don't be afraid to ask for anything, dear. I have some hot broth downstairs, so if he wakes up and wants anything, come fetch some."

"Okay. Thank you so much, ma'am."

She nodded, then slipped out of the room, closing the door softly behind her. Shirayuki settled herself down at the boy's side again, gazing silently at his too-pale face. How had he gotten those injuries? Why was he in the river? Where was he from?

"I wonder," she murmured, reaching out to brush his bangs back from his face, "what's your name?"


	3. Chapter 3

Warmth slowly seeped through him. It felt strange. Almost like he would get occasional hot flashes through the cold. Little by little, they became less intense, but more consistent. His head was pounding, and he felt like he was sinking into an over-sized, too-hot-yet-not-hot-enough cloud that was seeping into his skull and wrapping around his brain. It felt… not _good_, but better than that all-consuming cold.

Slowly, as the cold ebbed away, his other senses began to regain functionality. First came the sounds, trickling like rain through his permafrost of awareness. Voices, primarily. One concerned, motherly. Another low, gruff, but kind. And the last. The last never seemed far away. It was gentle, sweet, sincere, and soothing.

Next came touch. One by one, he was able to pinpoint the sources of the warmth across his face and wrapped around his body, along with the dull throbbing in his right arm and his left shoulder, and the soft fingers brushing across his face and running through his bangs, lifting his head slightly and pressing a cup to his lips.

That's when taste returned. A sweetness to counteract the sharp bitterness that he hadn't previously realized was swelling his tongue and clogging his throat. It was all he could do not to guzzle as much of the warm liquid as he could, but frankly he couldn't seem to lift his head high enough to do so anyway. Those soft hands pulled back slightly, as though in warning, and he was forced to settle for what little she was willing to give him. It wasn't actually that little, when it came down to it, though. She just gave it to him slowly, drop by drop, careful not to overwhelm his weakened body. He hated to admit that she was right to do so, but eventually he settled back, focusing on remembering how to swallow while breathing deeply as his sense of smell slowly returned.

Herbs and perhaps a hint of fruit. That was the most pervasive scent. He couldn't identify them, but it smelled sharp and bright, and oddly comforting. But somewhere underneath that was another scent, also sharp, but dark, and somehow metallic. It made his stomach churn, and he pulled away from the cup that his caretaker had been holding up to his mouth.

The cup drew away, and unfortunately so did those gentle hands. He found himself trying to reach for them, but his way was obstructed by the heavy blanket. He wanted them back, wanted them to run through his hair, wanted them to take the pain away. It was selfish, and probably unreasonable, but still… he wanted it so badly.

"Do you think he'll wake up, Grandpa?"

"...I'm sure he will, Shirayuki."

_Shirayuki._

He'd never wanted more to be able to open his eyes. To smile at them and tell them his name, to reassure them that he was alright. That they had saved him.

_Saved me…?_

He couldn't seem to think of why he'd needed saving, but his body seemed to. His breath quickened. His heartbeat pounded in his ears. His chest felt tight, his eyes hot. Was he crying?

The hands were back. _Her_ hands. Shirayuki's hands. Brushing away his tears, feeling his forehead, bringing the cup back to his mouth. He didn't resist this time as she gently poured the liquid between his lips.

"It's gonna be alright," her voice whispered softly. "If you can hear me, I promise you. I promise that it'll be okay."

Maybe it was because of the tears, but as her fingers drew back, he noticed a thin sliver of light in the edges of his vision. A light that slowly grew brighter, followed by blurred shadows that gradually took on shape and color as he blinked.

"You're awake! How do you feel? Are you in pain? Can you… Can you understand me?"

Slowly, her face began to come into focus. Round, with a small nose and radiant emerald eyes, framed by the brightest crimson hair he had ever seen.

_She's beautiful._

"H-Huh?" The girl gaped, a faint pink flush touching her cheeks. She looked even more lovely that way, he thought. But the thought was already fading, sinking back into the oblivion of sleep.

.oOo.

Shirayuki stared at the boy as his head slumped to one side again, his eyes flickering closed once more. Had… Had she heard that right? It was just one word, mumbled so softly that she'd barely registered it, but… had he called her beautiful?

"Shirayuki?"

"Huh?!" she yelped, turning to look up at her grandfather.

"Uh… is he awake?"

"Oh! Um, I think he was, but just for a few seconds. He seemed pretty out of it. Honestly, he may even have been sleep-talking."

"Did he say anything that might help us figure out who he is? A name maybe?"

"No, not that I could tell. We'll just have to wait until he wakes up for real."

"Alright, I understand. Here. You'd best eat before it goes cold."

"Oh. Thanks, Grandpa."

Shirayuki accepted the small bowl of soup and the chunk of bread he handed her and began to eat quietly, all the while keeping a watchful eye on her patient. He really was looking better, a healthy flush replacing that terrible paleness, his breaths growing deep and even. But still, she wished that he would wake up.

The boy barely stirred through the evening, even when Shirayuki changed his bandages, applying a new layer of pain killing and antiseptic salves. He did shift just slightly when she gave him some warm tea again, his eyelids fluttering uncertainly, swallowing obediently, as though in a daze. She wanted to stay up and watch him through the night, but her grandfather vetoed that idea, ordering her firmly to bed once night fell. She reluctantly obeyed, casting one last glance towards the sleeping boy as she settled into the other bed and closed her eyes.

She couldn't say how much time had past when a faint sound startled her awake. She heard her grandfather grumble sleepily beside her, and wondered if that was all it had been, when the sound came again: a weak, frightened whimper, like an animal in pain. Shirayuki sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes blearily, blinking up at the moon streaming through the window, trying to identify the source of that sound.

There it came again, accompanied this time by a rustle of fabric, and the soft, anxious whisper of a single word: "No."

In an instant, Shirayuki's attention zeroed in on the pale outline of the boy's face, turning from one side to the other, his breath fast and tight, still mumbling anxiously, his hand, free of the blankets, groping blindly outward. The young herbalist quickly scrambled out of bed, shivering slightly as the warmth of the blankets fell away and hurried to the boy's side. Up close, she could see that his jaw was clenched tightly, his eyes scrunched closed, while silent tears slid down his cheeks.

"Shh," she murmured soothingly, climbing on the bed to wipe the drops aside. "Shh, you're alright. You're safe now, I promise. There's nothing to be afraid of."

His face turned into her touch, his hand rising to grasp her wrist. Shirayuki squeaked in surprise, then blushed deeply as he pulled it close, clutching her hand to his chest. Instinctively, Shirayuki tried to pull away, glancing anxiously over her shoulder towards her grandfather, hoping against hope that he wouldn't wake up.

"Stay."

Startled, Shirayuki glanced back at the boy's face. His eyes were still closed, his breathing still quick and shallow. He appeared to be asleep, so why…?

"Don't… don't leave me alone."

Shirayuki froze at the desperate plea, understanding suddenly flooding through her, then a calm sense of determination. "Shh, I'm here. I won't leave you, I promise. I'll be right here for you, always."

The boy seemed to relax at her words, a soft sigh escaping his lips, his grip on her hand loosening. Shirayuki carefully slipped her hand free, then walked around the bed and climbed onto the other side, sliding underneath the top blanket and positioning herself close to him. Then she reached out, placing her hand gently in his, rubbing her thumb gently back and forth across his palm. She watched, smiling, as his fingers curled over hers and he settled into the pillow, each breath growing deep and even, the tension slowly leaving his body. Then, little by little, she too drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_Drumbeats pounded through his skull. He felt dizzy. Hot. Confused. Where was he? And why did he have the nauseating feeling that he knew exactly how this was going to end?_

"_Why?"_

_It was all he could think to say. The only word that would come to his lips as he stared down the length of the shaft pointed towards him into his best friend's cold, dead eyes. _

"_Are you really so naive?" the other young man sneered, ignoring the cries of the battle raging around them. "Did you really think I didn't have an agenda, even when you knew exactly where I'm from?"_

_He couldn't speak. What was there to say, as he lifted his sword with slightly-trembling hands, numb at the realization that they were now enemies. That they had always been enemies. _

"_Good-bye, _old friend_."_

_He felt the impact as the arrow flew from the bow, driving deeply into his shoulder instead of his neck, but no pain as he rushed forward, ready to strike, only for another man to rush in and intercept his blow. _

_Under normal circumstances, he should have taken this new opponent on easily, but with an arrow hindering the movements of his left arm and the lingering shock still weighing upon his entire being, it was all he could do to parry his strikes. Blow after blow drove him backward, all the way to the edge of the cliff. _

_The young man looked up one more time to meet his former friend's eyes, hoping to see fondness, or at least regret, tucked somewhere in his soul. He wasn't expecting bitterness. Nor despair. A despair so powerful it sucked the last of his will to fight from him. He barely felt the blow that sent him careening over the edge of the cliff. All he could do was stare up at the darkening sky and beg any of the gods that could hear his prayer to answer that horrible, lingering question:_

_Why?_

He jerked awake seconds before his limp body hit the freezing water, breathing quickly, feeling dazed and confused as he forced his eyes open. What happened? Where was he?

And… who was holding his hand?

He started, choking slightly, as his eyes focused on a face lying only a few inches away from his: the face of a girl, her eyes closed, her mouth slightly open as she breathed deeply, slowly, a strand of scarlet hair lying across her face. He felt his cheeks flushing as he gazed at her, then at her hand, clasped in his own.

When had he…?

He quickly let go, turning onto his back and pushing himself onto his elbows, at which point he hissed in pain, suddenly becoming aware of the sharp twinge in his left shoulder and right arm, and the chill across his skin. He fought through the pain however, pushing himself fully upright so that he could properly examine himself and his surroundings. His blush returned full-force as he glanced down and realized that he was almost fully naked underneath the quilt, but that didn't stop him from also noticing the bandages wrapped around both of his arms.

He glanced down at the pretty red-headed girl, still sleeping peacefully beside him. His memory still felt sluggish, but… she'd done this, hadn't she? He could remember a voice, soft and gentle, whispering to him that it would be alright. There had been a name attached to it, too. Something with an S. Shira? Not quite, but close. There was another half to it. Yui? No. Yuki.

"Shira...yuki," he whispered. "Shirayuki."

He stiffened when she took a deep breath, rolling onto her back, sighing softly as though in response, that piece of hair falling into her mouth. Instinctively, he extended a hand towards her and lightly tucked it behind her ear.

"So, you're awake, are you?"

The boy flinched, turning sharply towards the opposite side of the room, where an older, but still well-built gentleman with salt-and-pepper hair and dark hazel eyes sat up in the other bed, smirking in his direction with one eyebrow raised. "It- It's not what it looks like!" he squeaked. "I- I don't even know how-"

"Don't worry my boy," the man chuckled, climbing to his feet. "I know my granddaughter. Anyway, I'm glad to see that you've come back to us. There was a while where we weren't certain if you would make it. Here. You might want to put these on before she wakes up." The boy blinked in surprise as the man passed him his trousers with a teasing smirk. He blushed, but managed a faint smile as he tugged them on. "You'll have to make do with one of my shirts for now, though. Shirayuki may have destroyed yours when she was tending your wounds."

The boy nodded his thanks as he accepted the second length of fabric. His arms twinged painfully as he pulled it over his head, leading him to grimace faintly, rubbing at the wounds. "Um, forgive me for asking but… what happened? It's all kind of a blur…"

"Honestly, we were hoping that you could tell us. Yesterday morning we were on our way home to Tanbarun when my granddaughter Shirayuki found you unconscious next to the river. The closest village was an hour behind us, so we turned back and… are you alright?"

_The river._

_The cliff._

_The arrow._

_Oh God._

Tears leapt to his eyes unbidden. He couldn't stop shaking, and his breath kept coming faster. He drew his knees up to his chest, burying his face in the fabric, desperate to hide those traitorous drops, but they just wouldn't stop.

_Atri. _

His best friend.

His _only_ friend.

And it was all a lie.

_Why? Atri, why?!_

A gentle touch against his shoulder caused him to flinch, his head snapping up to stare directly into Shirayuki's soft green eyes. He blinked at her, surprised; he hadn't even noticed her stir. Without a word, she smiled sadly and slipped her arms around him, drawing him into a tight embrace. Slowly, little by little, he felt himself relaxing into her, pressing his face into her shoulder and breathing deeply of her scent. The tears didn't slow, not even slightly, but bit by bit, the shaking stopped and his breathing began to settle.

"It's going to be okay," she murmured soothingly, slowly rubbing his back. "You're not alone. I promise." She drew back slightly, smiling gently at him. "I'm Shirayuki. What's your name?"

Maybe he was a fool for trusting her, especially after what had just happened to him, but right then, he desperately needed something to believe in.

"Zen," he whispered softly. "My name is Zen."


	5. Chapter 5

He felt so _warm_.

It was the first thing Shirayuki noticed as she held him in her arms. The shivering had all but vanished even as his shoulders shook with the force of his tears, and she could see that the terrible paleness in his skin had been replaced by a healthy flush of pink when she drew back and offered him her name.

"Zen. My name is Zen," he whispered in return, his eyes averted from hers as though afraid of what he might see.

She allowed her smile to broaden, pleased to have learned something - anything - about him. "It's lovely to meet you, Zen. I'm glad you're feeling a bit better." He glanced up at her, his blue eyes - really she'd never seen such a vibrant shade of blue - widening slightly, as though it were a completely unexpected answer. She cocked her head to one side slightly, wondering at that look, but decided not to comment on it. "How do your wounds feel?"

"They… They're alright," Zen mumbled, glancing away. "Just a bit sore."

Shirayuki nodded in understanding. "Do you mind if I take a look? I should probably change the bandages."

"…Okay."

"I'm going to get some food," Shirayuki's grandfather called, walking towards the door. "I'll leave you to take care of him."

"Right. Thanks, Grandfather," the red-haired girl replied with a bright smile before returning her attention to Zen. "Uh… Are you okay? You seem really flushed; do you have a fever?" Shirayuki frowned, reaching forward to press the back of her hand against his forehead.

"N-No, it's nothing like that!" Zen stuttered, his cheeks darkening further as he dropped his eyes. "I… I just wasn't expecting him to leave us… _alone_."

Shirayuki blinked at him, uncomprehending for a few seconds. Then her eyes went wide, her cheeks burned pink, and she reeled back with a startled squawk that sent her tumbling off the far edge of the bed.

"Shirayuki! Are you- Agh!"

The young herbalist popped back up as quickly as she'd fallen down. "Oh my gosh, are you okay?! Are you in pain?"

Zen stared at her, those blue eyes of his wide, then he snorted, barely clapping his hand over his mouth in time to hide his broad grin. "You just took a spill and you're asking me if I'm okay?"

"W-Well, I heard you cry out l, so what was I supposed to do?!"

"Maybe take care of yourself a bit first before worrying about others?"

"Oh I'm fine, not even a scratch, you just caught me off guard is all."

"Yeah… Sorry about that. I've just… I've never been alone with a girl my age before."

"Never?!" Shirayuki gaped at him, daring to come around the bed and sit next to him.

"Never ever," he confirmed with a tired smile.

"Well then… if I promise not to do anything weird, will you take your shirt off so I can change your bandages?"

"S-Sure."

She could see the tint of pink on his cheeks, but he was obviously trying his best to be mature about things as he reached up to his collar and pulled the fabric carefully over his head. Shirayuki quickly picked the knot at his right elbow free, then gently unwound the fabric to expose the wound itself. He gasped softly, his eyes widening as he took in the full length of the scar.

"I… I didn't realize it was so _bad,_" he murmured.

"It looks worse than it really is. Especially with my sloppy stitching," Shirayuki shrugged, her eyes downcast as she reached for her bag and rummaged for her painkiller and anti infectant.

"Are you kidding? Shirayuki, without you, I would most certainly be dead now." Shirayuki looked up once more, her eyes wide with surprise, staring straight into his stunningly blue ones. He smiled, a newfound confidence seeming to touch his expression in the process. "Thank you, for saving me," he murmured.

The young healer's blush returned full force. "Y-You're welcome," she stuttered, quickly turning back to her task of gently cleaning the wound and reapplying the salves. By the time her grandfather returned, she had finished his arm and was in the process of unwinding the bandage on Zen's shoulder.

"Nice to see that the two of you are getting along," he smiled, placing a tray on the dresser piled with bread, fried eggs, and a couple of small salads. "Hungry?"

"Yes, sir," Zen nodded fervently, eliciting a small laugh from the older man.

"I dare say that's a good sign. I've never known a hungry man to be terribly sick."

"I'd say that depends on the type of illness, Grandfather. A stomach illness may keep you from feeling hungry, or it might just make it so that you can only eat a little bit at a time. Or some illnesses like pneumonia may not do anything to how hungry you are, but they can still be really dangerous," Shirayuki commented absently as she cleaned the arrow wound. It wasn't showing any signs of infection, so that was good, but by the way Zen twitched under her touch, it probably still hurt a great deal.

"Trust the expert to correct you," her grandfather chuckled, and Shirayuki's head snapped up, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

"Oh, I didn't mean to sound like I was criticizing you, Grandfather! I just… I spoke without thinking."

"No, no, that's alright, dear. I'm glad that you're so passionate about your work."

"Yeah, it really is amazing," Zen agreed, smiling faintly. "I wish I had something like that; something to work on and work towards."

"Oh, it… it really isn't anything all that special. Just things that I've picked up over the years."

"If this is all just stuff you've picked up, then I can't wait to see when you've really trained," came the reply, Zen's small smile turning into a grin. "You'll be a wonder to behold when that day comes. I know it."


	6. Chapter 6

It was a delight to spend time with Shirayuki and her grandfather. Zen had never enjoyed the feeling of isolation he'd always had due to living in the castle, but now he understood better why it was important to break that feeling. He thought that he'd understood when he met Atri, but looking back, his reasons for rebelling against the confinement of his elder brother's rules had been largely selfish: pushing back against the rules, escaping his duties, avoiding responsibility. But now, listening to Shirayuki's grandfather talk about different types of wines and the importance of national trade, watching Shirayuki's eyes light up as she spoke of her dreams for further education as an herbalist, he understood the truth. It _was_ important to meet the common folk of his kingdom, not for his own sake, but for theirs. It was important to know what issues were important to _them, _to understand how policies about trade and taxes were affecting _them_, what sorts of opportunities he could provide to help _them _succeed, and by extension, to help the whole country grow. He actually dreaded the moment when he would have to tell them who he really was, afraid that once he did, they would withdraw from him and cease speaking so openly.

So he put it off, avoiding giving his new friends details about himself and his past. _After all,_ he reasoned mentally, _it is a matter of safety, too. I have no way of knowing if the people who attacked us could still be looking for me. One slip of the tongue could put them in danger as well._

Some time later, well after pulling his borrowed shirt back on and eating both breakfast and lunch, Shirayuki insisted that he try walking, offering her arm to support him. Zen carefully slipped his legs out from under the covers, shivering slightly in the cool fall air, before twisting to the side and placing his feet on the floor. "It feels like there are thorns stabbing my feet," he winced.

"Yeah, that's not uncommon given you were asleep for a full day. Lying down for that long can disrupt the blood flow in your body," Shirayuki replied cheerfully presenting her arm for him to take.

"You have an explanation for everything, don't you," Zen smirked, gripping her shoulder to pull himself to his feet.

"Mm, not everything. Grandma's still teaching me to cook, and I still don't understand why adults like to drink alcohol. It just looks like it makes them all act crazy to me," the young healer frowned, and Zen and her grandfather laughed.

"Maybe you'll understand when you're older, Shirayuki. Then again, maybe you'll turn out more like your mother; she could never hold her liquor."

"I don't really know what that means."

Zen just snickered and shook his head as he took a cautious step forward, pulling his hand away from his support. It wasn't as hard as he'd feared it would be, but his limbs certainly did feel abnormally stiff, and the pins and needles poking his feet seemed to have extended to his thighs. As he took another step and then another, Shirayuki nodded approvingly.

"Good. you still have regular muscle function. I've heard stories of people getting really terrible diseases from rivers that make it so they can't walk."

"Shirayuki, there's no need to scare the boy," her grandfather chided gently at Zen's alarmed expression. "Now then my boy, do you have anyway to contact your family? You should probably let them know that you're safe. They must be worried sick for you."

Zen blinked at him, then glanced towards the ring on his right hand, bearing his family's seal. _Worried? About me?_ He was the second son. The rebellious son. The son naive enough to be fooled by a cheap promise of friendship. The son weak enough to let his fear send him tumbling over a cliff. His hand curled into a fist as he sighed wearily. "Yeah. I'll have to send a letter, but they could probably send someone to fetch me within a few days."

"A few days? Is your home some distance away, then?"

"Yeah."

"You weren't travelling alone, were you?"

"Well no, but I don't know if my… companions would have made it to our destination, so it would probably be better to contact my brother and ask him to send someone to fetch me."

"Very well then," the old man nodded. "I'll fetch you some materials."

"So you have a brother?" Shirayuki suddenly piped up, her eyes bright and eager as the door shut behind her grandfather.

"Uh… Yes?" Zen blinked, startled by her sudden enthusiasm.

"I don't have any siblings, so I've always wondered what it's like! Do you like it?"

"Well… Yeah, I suppose so."

"You don't sound very sure?"

"No, it's not that, it's just… Well, Izana can be a bit… _distant _at times. But… he does try to look out for me. In some ways even more than my mother."

"What about your father?"

"He died a long time ago."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I don't really remember him."

"I… don't really remember my parents, either," Shirayuki admitted quietly, sitting down on the bed. "My mother died a really long time ago, and my father sent me to live with my grandparents. I did see him once, but I never got the chance to talk to him"

"But why? Why wouldn't he want to talk to you?"

"I don't exactly know," the young herbalist frowned thoughtfully. "Grandmother and grandfather said that he wanted me to grow up in town, but that he needed to be somewhere else. They haven't really told me anything else."

"That… seems strange," Zen frowned, thinking about his own mother. She'd left him in the care of his brother, just as Shirayuki had been left with her grandparents. He thought it was strange for her to leave, too, but at least she wrote to him on occasion. Why would any parent want to separate themselves from their child?

"Yeah, it may be a little strange, but I still have my grandparents, and you know, I've never really felt like I was missing much. They love me after all," the girl smiled, a warmth and fondness glowing in her green eyes that made Zen smile.

"You're really lucky to have your grandparents in your life," he said softly, moving to sit beside her..

"I know."

"Zen?" Both Shirayuki and Zen looked up curiously as Shirayuki's grandfather stepped inside, a worried frown on his lips. "There's someone downstairs looking for you."

"What?!" Zen yelped, shooting to his feet once more, his heart racing. Had the ambushers found him? Had _Atri _found him? Had he inadvertently put everyone here in danger?

_Have I put Shirayuki and her grandfather in danger?!_

"Zen? Are you okay?" Shirayuki asked quietly, her hand slipping over his.

Zen shook himself, forcing himself to calm down even as his hand squeezed hers, using her presence to ground himself before he turned to Shirayuki's grandfather. "Did you tell this person that I was here?"

"No, I didn't. And the innkeeper was discreet as well."

The young man managed a sigh of relief at that. So then if it was Atri and his party, maybe they had a chance to slip away. "And this person, what did they look like? What exactly did they ask?"

"Well he seemed like a very polite young man, a few years older than you, I'd guess. He was pretty tall, and he wore a black shirt and a tan jacket, but he had a sword on his belt, which is what made me concerned. Oh, and his hair was unusual. It was almost a greenish-bluish tint."

Hope leaped in Zen's chest at that. "What was his hair style? Short on the sides and kind of long in the front and on top?"

"Yes, I'd say so."

"Did you catch his name?"

"Hm, something like Matsuske or Michizane, perhaps?"

"Mitsuhide?"

"Aye, that could be it. Do you know him?"

"I think so," Zen sighed in relief. "He's my… er… brother's employee."

"Well then, we should probably let him know you're alright."


	7. Chapter 7

Even after reassuring them that he was relatively certain he knew who the stranger downstairs was, Shirayuki couldn't help feeling that he seemed rather tense as they made their way towards the tap room. Maybe that was why she found herself slipping her hand into his and smiling reassuringly as she met his startled gaze. Slowly, almost cautiously, he returned that smile, gently pressing her hand to concede the point, but she couldn't help noticing that he didn't let go as they made their way downstairs.

"…if you hear anything, please let me know," a voice was saying as they neared the foot of the stairs. Shirayuki watched Zen's face carefully, noting some - some, but not all - of the worry leave his eyes as he recognized the voice.

"Certainly, young man," the innkeeper's wife's voice replied, slightly muffled by the distance.

Shirayuki and Zen stepped into the open side by side just as the tall young man turned away, heading towards the entrance. The young healer felt more than saw her new friend take a deep breath, then call quietly, "Mitsuhide?"

Instantly, the young man stiffened, then spun around, his brown eyes wide in surprise and worry and absolute relief. "Zen-s- Zen!" he cried, hurrying towards them. Shirayuki wondered at the hesitation in his speech, but didn't really have time to think about it before he was before them, leaning down to peer into Zen's face and clasp his shoulders with both hands. "Are you alright? Are you hurt? You had me worried sick!"

"Yeah, I- Agh!" Zen suddenly winced as Mitsuhide's hand squeezed his wound a little too tightly. The older youth immediately recoiled, the worry in his eyes turning to actual fear.

"What happened? What's wrong?!"

"It's nothing, really. Shirayuki already took care of it, so-"

"Shirayuki?" Mitsuhide blinked in surprise, registering the girl for the first time. She smiled, waving shyly up at him. For a moment, he just stared at her, then a smile of his own broke across his face, significantly softening the worry lines and making him look considerably younger. "Thank you for taking care of him, miss," he said quietly, bowing slightly to her.

"Wh-What?" Shirayuki blushed, flustered by the gesture, her hand tugging free of Zen's as she waved both frantically in front of her face. "It was nothing, really! I just did what anyone would do, you know?"

Mitsuhide chuckled at her reaction, then turned to introduce himself more formally to her grandfather. Still flushed and embarrassed, Shirayuki peeked through her fingers, first at them, and then at Zen. The boy's expression still had a hint of amusement at the corners of his mouth, but his eyes were downcast, almost melancholy. "Zen? Is something wrong?" Shirayuki asked softly.

"It's nothing, really," the boy shrugged, although he seemed to be having trouble meeting her eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I mean no? It's just… I wasn't planning on saying goodbye to you so soon," Zen mumbled, a spot of color touching his own cheeks, too.

"W-Well, it doesn't have to be a permanent goodbye, right? We can always write to each other."

"I suppose so," Zen agreed slowly, "but…"

"But what?" Shirayuki frowned, her head cocked to one side. When Zen looked back up at her, she was a little startled by the look of determination she saw there. Zen tugged at something on his hand, but before she could notice what it was, he had taken her hand once more and pressed the 'something' into her palm. "Use this to seal your letters. Address them to Zen at Wistal Castle in Clarines. They'll find me then."

"You live at the castle?" Shirayuki blinked in surprise.

"Yeah. My brother works there," Zen explained simply, smiling.

"Zen? We should probably go now," Mitsuhide said quietly, glancing curiously between the two of them.

Shirayuki pulled her closed fist to her chest, smiling. Then, before she could second-guess herself, she quickly stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Zen's neck, hugging him tightly. She felt her new friend stiffen in surprise, then he relaxed and reciprocated, his arms slipping around her waist. "Have a safe journey, okay? And be sure to change your bandages as soon as you can tomorrow," Shirayuki added as she pulled away.

"You too. Er, I mean you travel safe too," Zen clarified, blushing slightly, and Shirayuki giggled as she stepped back.

"I'll write soon, okay?" she promised.

"I look forward to it," Zen grinned back, then he turned and followed Mitsuhide out of the inn, glancing over his shoulder one last time before the door closed behind him.

"What's that he gave you, Shirayuki?" her grandfather asked curiously, peering at her hand.

"I don't know," Shirayuki frowned, opening her fist to reveal a ring. It was simple in design: a plain gold band, although admittedly with an unusually wide top that had a strange symbol carved into it. Curious, she examined the carving more closely. It looked almost like a diamond with a stylized flower in the center and wings protruding from either side. Shirayuki heard a sharp intake of breath and glanced up curiously. "Grandfather? What is it?"

Her grandfather's eyes were very wide as he glanced towards her, then smiled, relaxing, although a current of stress still seemed to linger in his eyes. "It's a crest, dear. The symbol of his family. He probably wanted you to use it for your letters so that they don't get mixed up with another Zen's mail."

"Oh," Shirayuki nodded slowly. It made sense, especially considering what Zen had said about her letters finding him.

"It's a very special gift, Shirayuki, so be sure to take good care of it," her grandfather warned her.

Shirayuki nodded thoughtfully, then turned and scampered upstairs. By the time her grandfather caught up to her, she had found what she was looking for: an old necklace chain given to her by her grandmother, a rare and expensive gift that she'd been saving for when she could find an appropriate pendant. Shirayuki slipped the chain through the ring and clasped it around her neck, then turned to her grandfather with a bright smile.

"There! Now it'll never get lost!"


	8. Chapter 8

_Zen_

_Wistal Castle_

_Wistal, Clarines Kingdom_

_March 28, XX06_

_Dear Zen,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. Honestly, I just hope it finds you. Grandpa said the symbol from your ring should help with that, but I'm still a little nervous. I've never sent a letter as far as Clarines before. But anyway, I hope you got home safe! Grandpa and I made it home just a couple of days after we said goodbye. Grandmother was really happy to see us. We'd been gone longer than usual and she was starting to get worried. I imagine your brother must have been worried, too. I hope he wasn't mad at you?_

_Anyway, I'm happy to be back in Tanbarun. Clarines is beautiful, but it's easier for me to find herbs here. I guess it might just be because I know it better, though. How are things in Clarines? I want to hear everything. _

_Your friend,_

_Shirayuki_

_P.S. Be sure to write me back! I included my address on a separate sheet of paper._

_P.P.S. I realized after you left that I still have your dagger. Should I try to send it in the mail?_

.oOo.

_Shirayuki_

_The Rose and Crown Tavern_

_Shenazard, Tanbarun_

_April 8, XX06_

_Dear Shirayuki,_

_I'm happy to report that I did in fact receive your letter! I'm actually quite relieved myself, but for different reasons. My brother has me on house arrest (don't worry; the reason doesn't have anything to do with you) so being able to write to you is a welcome break. It's really helped get my mind off of things._

_Mitsuhide and I made it safely home a few days after we left the inn. I think my brother was relieved to see me safe. He actually gave me a hug. First time in a few years that's happened. But that didn't stop him from grounding me. I guess I can appreciate his consistency, though, and I probably could use the time to rest and think through some things anyway. The journey back tired me out a lot. Is that normal after recovering from… whatever sickness I had?_

_Speaking of, the Chief Herbalist here, Garack, had very positive things to say about your work. She said you're welcome to study here when you're looking to improve your skills. Also, she'd like more details about the medicines you used on my injuries, as well as any other observations you may have had about my condition? She said to think of it as part of your herbalist training, since if you do become a professional herbalist you'll want to keep detailed patient notes. I understand if you don't remember much, though. It'll be about three weeks since we met by the time you get this, after all. That's a strange thought, isn't it? It doesn't feel like it's been nearly that long._

_Anyway, Clarines is beautiful this time of year. I'm sure you already know this after traveling with your grandfather, but everything is just so green after the snows recede. Do you get much snow in Tanbarun? We get quite a bit here in the winter, and it usually lasts through February and sometimes March. The gardens in the castle are beautiful, too. There's even a forested area on the grounds. I like to go there in the summer, when I can just sit and listen to the wind. _

_Sorry, I feel like I'm rambling. But anyway, I hope to hear from you again soon._

_Your friend,_

_Zen_

_P.S. I don't think the local post is equipped to handle weapon deliveries, so just hold onto it. It can be my excuse to my brother to visit you some day._

.oOo.

_April 20, XX06_

_Dear Zen,_

_Well, now I can tell you that your letter made it, too! It is strange to think that it's already been three weeks, and by the time this reaches you, it will have been over a month. I hope you're doing okay despite being grounded, and that you're not too bored. What have you been doing to stay busy? And what is it that's been on your mind so much?_

_First, for Chief Herbalist Garack, I included a note with the list of herbs that were in the salves I used, as well as the instructions for preparing them. My observations of you are included there as well. You can read them too, if you like, but it's nothing terribly interesting. _

_To answer your question though, I did a little research and the condition you had, hypothermia, can cause persistent fatigue. As long as you've been resting, eating well, and trying to keep warm, you should be over it by the time you get this. _

_Anyway, I didn't feel like you were rambling at all. I love reading about Clarines through your eyes, Zen. I think it sounds like a very charming country. Maybe someday I will accept your Chief Herbalist's offer so that that I can spend a little more time there. Actually, what exactly does that mean to be a 'Chief Herbalist'? Where is that title applied? Hm, actually I don't think I'm asking that very well. Is 'Chief Herbalist' a title specific to the Castle, or is that the term for the head of every pharmacy or medicine shop? _

_Your brother sounds… interesting. It also sounds like he doesn't show affection very often. Could you describe what he looks like, so I can get a clear picture in my head? How old is he? What sort of work does he do? Would you ever want to follow in his footsteps, or do you have some other line of work in mind? Do you get to see him very often? _

_Tanbarun is a lovely place as well. It does snow up in the mountains, and a little in the city, but it's usually gone by January, and I'm told that there is less of it than in Clarines. Still, it's my home, and it would take a lot to get me to leave. What is Wistal like? Is it a large city? What are the people like? What sort of trade is there? What is your favorite place to eat, and who are your favorite people to visit? Where is the best view of the landscape? _

_Shenazard is in the middle of a valley, and I think it's fairly large. At least, it's the largest city I've been in personally, and there are lots of inns and taverns. It's usually pretty clean, and a lot of the buildings are two stories tall. There's a really nice market that I like to go to every Saturday, too. There are people from all sorts of places and they sell all kinds of things, from food to cloth to jewelry. But on other days, I like going to the herbalist's shop across town and watching him work. He's getting old now, but he's still so good at what he does and he knows so much. Sometimes he'll tell me about the medicines he's making or let me borrow his books. Sometimes, if I arrive early enough, he'll let me go herb-hunting with him in the hills around Shenazard. That's where you can get the best view of the city, too, right where the brook leaves the trees and the forest opens up to a clear hillside. If you ever visit Tanbarun, I'll have to take you there._

_Speaking of traveling… Zen, I understand if you don't want to tell me what happened to you before we met, but I keep thinking about the night before you woke up. I mentioned this in my report to the herbalist, so if you read it then you may already know, but you had a nightmare. I don't really know what it was about, but I do know that you kept asking me not to leave you alone. I keep wondering… well, I guess I'm just worried about you. Are you doing okay? Is there anything I can do if you're not?_

_Grandmother is calling me to help in the kitchen, so I'll close for now. I hope to hear from you soon!_

_Your friend,_

_Shirayuki_

_P.S. Okay, I'll keep it safe for you. I look forward to that visit. _

.oOo.

_May 2, XX06_

_Dear Shirayuki,_

_First of all, I must make a confession. When I first read all of your questions about Wistal and what it's like, I had the sudden realization that I haven't actually travelled through the city very much. So, as soon as my house arrest was over, I made Mitsuhide show me around a bit. It turns out that the best place to eat in Wistal (at least according to him) is a tavern called the Black Swan. I have to say their roast was absolutely delicious, but I can't speak for everything on their menu, so I'll have to go back a few times before I can tell you if it's my favorite. (Oh, and don't think I didn't notice that you didn't mention where your favorite place to eat is. I expect a lengthy description in your next letter.)_

_I'm learning that the people of Clarines are much more diverse than I'd realized. My country is so _big_, and every region has its own customs and peoples. Just yesterday, at the tavern I mentioned, I met a man from a small island far to the South. He had a strange blue bird with him, and he treated it like it was his best friend. I can't say that I quite understand why, but it was obvious that the bird was important to him, and that alone made me want to _learn _why. I want to learn all there is to know about Clarines, travel every inch of it and meet all its people. That's probably too ambitious for now, though, so I'll start with traveling Wistal and answering your questions. _

_Wistal is a large city, situated in the South of the country. The castle is on a hill that overlooks the sea, which has a pretty big port. As a result, Wistal is a major trading center for Clarines, with goods from many different countries. Come to think of it, that's probably part of why the community is so diverse, even here in the castle. _

_Thus far, the best view of town that I've found is from the rooftop garden of the castle. If you ever come to Clarines, I'll have to show it to you. The air is so clean and bright and I bet you would love the flowers that grow up there. I bet you could name every single one of them, too. _

_Now about your last question. Honestly, things are rather tense at the castle right now. I don't know everything, but… Well actually, I should probably answer your questions about my brother, first. His name is Izana, and he's six years older than me. I suppose we look somewhat alike. My hair is lighter than his, and shorter, but we both have blue eyes. He's a good man, but I often have a hard time telling what he's thinking, and he tends to push boundaries to see how people will react. I think he does it to determine the true character of a person, but again, it's hard to tell what's going through his head. I mentioned before that he works at the castle. Well, more specifically, he works in a government post, so we brush shoulders with the Clarines nobility quite often. I'm still not really sure if I _want _to follow in his footsteps, but everyone expects me to, and I feel like I have a responsibility to do so. _

_Anyway, because of my brother's position, we're kind of in the thick of some intense political conflict between the capital and a region in the North of the country. I was caught up in that conflict in a literal way when you and I met. Bandits associated with the North attacked the group Mitsuhide and I were traveling with. I was injured and knocked into the river, and one of my friends was killed. Since coming home, there's been a lot of concern that they may not be the only ones, and that we're on the brink of a complete revolt or even civil war. My brother doesn't think it'll get to that point, but the court in general is still very worried. As for me, I don't really know what to think. I hope things won't escalate from here, but there's really no way to know anything for certain. I have been having nightmares, about the attack and my friend, but I think I'll be okay, at least eventually. Mitsuhide's been almost annoyingly attentive, but I'm glad he's here._

_I'm sorry I didn't tell you about any of this before. I just didn't want to drag you into things any more than I already had, and I didn't want to accidentally put you in danger. You don't need to worry though. I'll be fine here, it just might take some time. _

_By the way, I don't remember if I said this before, so just in case, thank you for saving me, Shirayuki. I'm glad I met you._

_Your friend, _

_Zen_


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey, Zen, you doing alright?"

The seventeen-year old glanced up in some surprise at Mitsuhide's concerned expression. "Hm? Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"You've been staring at that document for the past half hour," Kiki commented dryly, placing a book back on its shelf.

"Has it really been that long?" Zen frowned, lowering the page.

"Well," Mitsuhide sighed, a little reluctantly, and Zen groaned, slumping back in his chair.

"Sorry. I know I've been kind of distracted lately," he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

"Does it have anything to do with the letter you got from your pen pal a couple of days ago?" Kiki smiled knowingly.

"Yeah," Zen muttered, glancing towards his half-open desk drawer, and the letter impatiently awaiting a reply.

"Did… something happen?" Mitsuhide asked uncertainly.

"No. Yes? I don't know," the young man groaned, his head dropping into his hands. "Shirayuki's grandparents are sick. She's doing what she can, but the local herbalist passed away a few months ago, so even though she didn't get to finish her apprenticeship with him, she's the only person with any kind of medical training for miles. Things took a downhill turn in their conditions recently and she's getting worried."

"And so by extension, you're getting worried," Mitsuhide added quietly.

"Of course I'm worried," Zen sighed. "Shirayuki's family has done a lot for me. I need to write a reply, but I haven't had a chance with all of the new responsibilities Izana's been giving me."

"If you're this distracted, maybe you should just take a break?" Kiki suggested, quirking an eyebrow at him. "You're technically ahead of your work anyway. Just write the letter, would you?"

Zen hesitated, glancing between his two aides - his two _friends_ \- and sighed as they continued to smile pointedly at him. "Fine. Twist my arm, would you?" he smiled faintly, pulling Shirayuki's latest letter from his desk and grabbing a clean sheet of paper.

"You're welcome," Mitsuhide chuckled, then joined Kiki in organizing the completed forms and taking a pile to deliver to their appropriate locations.

Zen had nearly finished his letter to Shirayuki when Mitsuhide returned, his brow furrowed and a deep frown turning down the corners of his mouth. "Zen, you received another letter," he announced, placing an envelope on his desk.

Zen blinked in surprise, recognizing the handwriting on the front and his own family crest pressed into the wax. Shirayuki had never sent two letters in a row like this before, even after three years of regularly exchanged letters. He quickly pulled out his paper knife, slipping it under the lip of the envelope and slicing it nearly open. There was only a small piece of paper inside, and a short, smudged note written with a shaky hand. Zen's eyes widened as he read it, then read it again, his heart pounding as though to deny what his brain insisted was before him.

"Kiki."

"Yes, Zen?"

"You said I was ahead on my work, right?"

"Right."

"How long do you think I could afford to leave the castle before I'm missed?"

Kiki and Mitsuhide stared at him, taking in his serious expression. "Should we even bother asking where you're going, or should we just guess?"

"Shirayuki's grandparents have passed away," Zen explained flatly, tucking the letter back into its envelope and rising to his feet. "I don't think it's wrong of me to want to pay my respects."

"And possibly visit their red-headed granddaughter along the way?"

Zen leveled a cold stare towards his friends, causing them to stiffen, their eyes widening in surprise. "She saved my life when she didn't even know who or _what_ I am. She's the reason I was able to pick myself up after Atri's betrayal; the reason why I decided to be a better prince. I can't turn my back on her now," he said quietly, his hands clenching into fists as he spoke. "You don't have to come with me, but I'm going, one way or another."

Kiki and Mitsuhide exchanged glances, then smiled. "Well, there's no way to stop you," the latter sighed, "so I guess I might as well come along and keep you out of trouble."

"I'll cover for you as long as I can," Kiki added, "but you probably won't be able to spend more than a couple of days in Tanbarun, and you know you'll be on house arrest when you get back."

"I'll take the risk," Zen smiled, relaxing as his friends voiced their support. "Would the two of you prepare for the journey? I'm going to get as far ahead as I can on my work in the meantime. That way I'll hopefully be in less trouble when we get back."

.oOo.

"Do you have any idea where we're going?" Mitsuhide called as he and Zen carefully threaded their way through the crowded market near Shenazard Castle, guiding their horses behind them in a sincere effort to avoid anyone's toes.

"Not exactly," Zen admitted. He kept one hand in his jacket pocket as he walked, keeping careful track of both his money pouch and the important piece of paper tucked inside. "Uh, excuse me!" he called to a plump, middle-aged woman hurrying by, clutching the hands of two young children.

"Hm?" the woman blinked back at them, looking startled.

"Sorry, but we're visiting town and we were wondering if you could give us directions to the Rose and Crown Tavern?"

"Oh. Oh dearie, I'm so sorry; you must not have heard. The tavern's owners -"

"We're… actually already aware, ma'am," Mitsuhide interrupted quietly, while Zen shifted awkwardly from foot to foot. The woman glanced between them, surprise lining her expression. Then understanding registered in her eyes, accompanied by a deep sadness.

"I see," she murmured. "The Rose and Crown is just two streets that way, then take a left for two more. You'll see the sign. But you should know, the young lass hasn't taken any visitors since the funeral."

"Thank you, ma'am," Zen bowed slightly, then continued onward, following the woman's instructions. Just as she'd said, they quickly found the sign: a faded red rose in the center of a golden crown.

"I'll take care of the horses," Mitsuhide prompted, taking Zen's reins. "You go on ahead." Nodding his thanks, Zen took a last, calming breath and approached the front door.

It took three rounds of knocking before he heard even the slightest stirring inside the building. It wasn't much, just a low shuffling, but it gave him some sense of comfort, knowing that she was in there. He knocked again, and this time he heard footsteps approaching. "Who is it?" mumbled a voice, barely audible and barely recognizable.

"It's the mail," he called back. "I have a message for you from Clarines."

Silence. Then fumbling and the clinking of metal and the clicking of a lock. Then the door creaked open, revealing a disheveled young woman with brilliant red hair hanging past her shoulders in a rumpled black dress - one that she'd clearly been wearing for several days - and downcast eyes. Zen waited patiently as her gaze traveled upwards, a frown tugging at her mouth as she didn't recognize the uniform of the local post. Then her eyes found his and she froze, each breath growing faster and shallower as those emerald orbs blew wide, one hand groping towards a chain hanging around her neck. He smiled slightly, pulling the letter he'd written for her before getting the news about her grandparents out of his pocket. "For you, Shirayuki."

Shirayuki hardly cast the piece of paper a glance, her breath hitching sharply, tears gathering in her eyes. "Z…Zen?"

The boy's smile grew even as it turned sad and he opened his arms to her. Shirayuki immediately threw herself into them, wrapping her own arms tightly around his waist and burying her face into his chest. Zen grunted as the force of her embrace struck him, but it didn't take long to regain his balance and cradle her close. He didn't try to hush her tears, and he most certainly didn't try to tell her that it would be alright. He just held her and cried with her, ignoring the bemused stares of curious passers-by.

"You're here. You're here," the girl whispered over and over, a weak, watery smile coloring her voice as she curled her fingers into the back of his shirt.

"I'm here," Zen confirmed softly, shifting to lay his cheek against the top of her head. "I wish I could have come sooner. I'm so sorry, Shirayuki."

"No, it's okay. I'm just glad you're here at all," she mumbled as she shook her head, rubbing her wet nose against his shirt. A wry smile tugged the corners of his mouth at that, but he didn't comment on it. "I… If I'm honest, I kept daydreaming you'd come. But I didn't think it was a reasonable wish, with your new responsibilities and the distance, and… and everything."

"Shirayuki, you're my best friend. I'd drop anything to be here," Zen replied fiercely, shifting slightly to cradle the back of her head and completely enfold her in his grasp. The girl actually giggled at that, although to be fair it sounded less like amusement and more like an attempt to release some of the emotional strain of the last couple of weeks.

"Thank you," she choked past her tears. "Thank you so much."


	10. Chapter 10

Zen lost track of how long he held his best friend before he managed to coax her back inside, but it was shortly after she admitted to not eating anything in almost two days. Zen wasn't much use in the kitchen, so he let Mitsuhide handle cooking. Instead, he sat Shirayuki at one of the tables scattered around the taproom, pulled up a chair next to her, and let her lean against his shoulder.

Then, he listened.

He listened while she talked about her grandparents: their lives, their illnesses, their optimism, their funeral, their smiles, their support, and their love. He listened while she whispered and laughed and wept and ate and when she finally fell asleep, exhausted by her tears, he listened to her breathe and felt an intense relief that he could be by her side.

"Poor girl looks like she's been through the mill," Mitsuhide commented sadly.

"Yeah," Zen agreed, reaching up to carefully tuck Shirayuki's hair behind her ear. It certainly was a pretty color, but he much preferred being able to see her face.

"Why don't you put her to bed?" Mitsuhide suggested, turning back to cleaning the kitchen. "Then we can get some work done while she's asleep."

"Good idea," Zen agreed, shifting so that he could slip one arm under the crook of Shirayuki's knees and the other around her shoulders.

"Don't get any weird ideas while you're alone with her," Mitsuhide called with a wicked smirk as Zen reached the stairs. The young man instantly flushed a brighter shade of red than Shirayuki's hair, his head jerking back to level what he hoped was a death glare at his snickering friend.

"You are _so _lucky my arms are full," Zen growled at him.

"Yeah, yeah, you'll get me next time. Now hurry up. We have a lot of work to do."

.oOo.

Over the next two days, Zen and Mitsuhide did all they could to help Shirayuki get back on her feet. They helped her clean her home - sweeping floors and dusting shelves and generally tidying up - sort through her grandparents' things and put them into storage, sell the tavern's alcohol stock and the extra tables she wouldn't need to other local establishments, organize the mounds of books, instruments, and herb stock she had inherited from the previous herbalist, and in general prepare the tavern for its transformation into an herbalist's shop. She didn't feel ready to convert her grandparents' bedroom into a guest or sick room yet, but Shirayuki assured them that she could get help from her neighbors when she did.

On the morning when they had to leave, Shirayuki and Zen got up before the sunrise to visit someplace special, up the hill at the edge of town.

The young man knelt quietly in front of the pair of headstones bearing the names of Shirayuki's grandparents. _Thank you, _he thought silently as he prayed. _Thank you for rescuing me, for teaching me, even though it was only for a short time. And thank you for raising her so well. I promise that I'll do my best to look after her now. _

"Sometimes, I feel guilty," Shirayuki whispered beside him.

"Hm? What for?"

"I feel like I failed them. Like somehow it's my fault that they died, because I couldn't save them," she replied, tears welling up in her eyes once more.

"No. No, Shirayuki, that's not right. You may not be as experienced as the previous herbalist was, but you did _everything _you could to help them. Nobody expects more from you than that," Zen countered her firmly, gently gripping her arm. "You're already so talented and so wise, and I know that you'll make this into an experience that pushes you forward and motivates you to keep learning and improving. That's the kind of person you are. You're… an inspiration," Zen admitted, feeling his cheeks heat up slightly at the startled look in her warm green eyes. Then she smiled and glanced away, her cheeks coloring a little as well.

"Me? An inspiration? For the person who picked himself up after a terrible childhood trauma and works so hard to improve the lives of the people around him?" she murmured. "I guess I'll take that as a compliment."

Her smile when she looked up again was the most brilliant one he'd ever seen on her. For some reason, it made his breath catch in a way he'd never experienced before. "Uh," he gaped intelligently, his brain going blank even as he grasped for something to say. Shirayuki giggled at his expression and climbed to her feet.

"Come on. I want to show you something," she smiled, reaching out to help him to his feet.

"Okay?" Zen frowned curiously, taking it and allowing her to lead him along the hill ridge to where the brook left the forest and spilled down the hill towards the city. "What are we-?"

"Now," Shirayuki grinned, pointing out towards the valley.

Zen turned just as the sun appeared over the mountains, illuminating the city in an instant and shimmering on the thin layer of mist dancing across the grass. "Wow," he whispered, awed by the sight.

"The best view of Shenazard," Shirayuki smiled. "I told you I wanted to show it to you someday, didn't I?"

Zen blinked at her, then smiled as he remembered their first few letters to one another. "I guess that means it's all on me now," he mused, and Shirayuki giggled again.

"No, you're off the hook. You made the trip to Tanbarun after all. It's on _me_ to travel to Clarines."

_Travel to Clarines. _Zen's heart seemed to beat a little faster at the thought, although he wasn't certain why. "Shirayuki?" he began impulsively.

"Yes?" the red-headed herbalist smiled at him, her eyes bright and gentle and encouraging.

Zen hesitated, suddenly nervous, but he knew this needed to be said. If not for her sake, then for his. "I just… I need you to know: if you ever want it, you will _always _have a home in Clarines."

Shirayuki blinked, taken off guard, then smiled, gently squeezing the hand that he only now realized she had never let go of. "Don't worry, Zen. I know."


	11. Chapter 11

"Thank you, miss! Bye bye!"

"Goodbye! Take your medicine, now!"

"See you soon, Miss Shirayuki!"

"Okay, feel better Yoshi!" Shirayuki called cheerfully, leaning back to see her patient heading out the door around the repurposed bar covered in medical instruments and bottles of ointments and herbs. "Thank you for your patience. You're still waiting for your medicine, right Kino?" she continued, turning towards the elderly woman seated against the wall and feeling her long hair swinging against her back.

"Yes, but please, take your time. I just stopped by to let my eyes rest on your beautiful hair; I've never seen anything so extraordinary," the woman beamed back.

"That's so sweet, thank you," Shirayuki laughed gently, rummaging through her shelves. She'd kept refining her organizational system since Zen and Mitsuhide first helped her out it together two years ago, accommodating new herbs and remedies as she learned how to use and make them. "But since I already have you here, I'll start preparing another remedy. I found some good medicinal herbs, so please, take some with you." She was debating which of two herbs would be better for her to use in Kino's medicine when she heard her client beginning to break down in tears. "Kino?"

"You have turned into a very fine young herbalist! If only your late grandparents could see this," the woman wept. "They would be beaming with pride!"

"Oh no, Kino, please don't-"

"Oh my goodness I believe I left the stove on; I must go!" Kino cried suddenly, springing to her feet with unexpected agility for one of her age.

"Wh-"

"Oh dear silly me…" she giggled on her way out the door.

"I guess I can just take it to her later," Shirayuki smiled, shaking her head as she turned back to the shelves. The smile widened as she heard the door open once more, and she chuckled and glanced over her shoulder as she asked, "Did you forget something?"

Only, the person standing in her doorway most certainly wasn't Kino. He was a tall man with black hair and equally black eyes, his skin pale and his expression cold and severe. Shirayuki blinked in surprise as she recognized his clothing as the uniform of the Shenazard Castle garrison. What was a soldier doing here? Did he need a physical? "Um, can I help you?" the young herbalist asked cautiously, setting down the bottle she'd been holding and wiping her hands on her apron as she stepped around the counter.

"Red hair. Are you Shirayuki?" the man asked without preamble, his cold expression never changing.

"Er, yes?" the young woman replied, really not liking his tone.

"I am here on behalf of the First Prince of Tanbarun, Raj Shenazard. He has heard of the beauty of your red hair and desires you at his side as his concubine."

Shirayuki stared blankly at the man. He couldn't be serious. She must have misheard him, right? "You said Prince Raj's… _concubine?_" she repeated, a disbelieving smile quirking at her lips.

"Yes. In other words you would be his mistress," the soldier leered back.

"Absurd! I can't believe that he'd be interested in me just because of the color of my hair!" the young herbalist blurted before she could stop herself. Then, in an attempt to appeal to something Prince Raj would be more likely to understand, "I'm just a commoner! I'd be an embarrassment to him!"

"Still, the Prince has taken a liking to you. Therefore, you are required to formally appear at the Castle tomorrow morning," the soldier replied, marching forward and forcing Shirayuki to retreat until she stumbled into the medicine counter on the other side of the room. His hand fell to the sword at his waist in an obvious threat as he continued in the same monotone voice, "I suggest you look presentable." Then the man turned on his heel and marched out of the room without another word, leaving the young woman staring after him in something akin to horror.

Shirayuki went about the rest of her day in a daze. She continued to work, to prepare and prescribe medicines as normal, but her heart wasn't in it the same way that it usually was. Her patients noticed and responded, their voices more subdued and their gazes more questioning than usual. It was actually a relief when the evening bell rang and she could close the shop, lock the door and sit down to mull over her situation.

Raj Shenazard, the _First Prince of Tanbarun _wanted _her_ as a _concubine._ She couldn't just refuse outright; they'd just force her into his harem whether she wanted to be there or not. Or kill her. She would have to leave. Leave the shop, Shenazard City, and probably even Tanbarun behind. The thought of leaving behind her grandparents' gravesite nearly broke her heart, but she knew that they would never ask her to stay if it meant risking her safety. She had to leave, and she would likely never return home again.

As the bleak view of her future shrouded her thoughts, Shirayuki found her eyes drifting to a letter sitting on the counter, still sealed with blue wax imprinted with the winged diamond seal, waiting patiently to be read.

'_If you ever want it, you'll always have a home in Clarines.'_

The shadows in her mind seemed to clear away in an instant, and a small smile curled Shirayuki's lips as a newfound determination solidified in her heart. Rising to her feet, she turned to survey the room, retying her apron strings a bit more securely around her waist. She had a lot to do if she wanted to be ready to leave before dawn tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 12

Zen was growing increasingly restless.

It had been nearly a month since he'd received Shirayuki's last letter. He'd sent his reply almost as soon as he'd read it, so it should have arrived within ten days. Assuming that she had read it within a day or two, he should have received her reply by now. In fact, he should have received it almost a week ago.

The young man sighed and set down the document he was supposed to be filling out. Maybe he was just being impatient. Shirayuki was running her own business now, helping numerous people to heal and overcome their illnesses and injuries. She was busy. It probably took longer for her to find time to read his letters and write a reply than before. That was all that was going on. The letter would come. Maybe even by today. Or by tomorrow. Just… _soon._

But he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. _Anything _could be happening to Shirayuki in Tanbarun, and he might never know about it! Was she safe? Was she ill? Did something happen to her?

"Keep thinking so hard, and your head is going to explode," Kiki commented idly as she walked past his desk. Zen made a face at her in reply, signing off on the finished document and setting it aside.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that she just got busy with something," Mitsuhide called from the other side of the room.

"I know, I know," Zen grumbled, irritably grabbing another document from the pile. "It's just the last time there was any kind of irregularity in her pattern, her grandparents died. Can you really blame me for being concerned?"

"Well when you put it that way no, not really," his friend admitted, frowning and glancing towards Kiki. "Tell you what, why don't we take a break and head to the manor house in the woods tomorrow? We can leave early and spend the day there, then come home in the evening. It'll take your mind off things and by the time we get back Shirayuki's letter might have arrived."

Zen hesitated, turning in his seat to stare out the window at the sun as it began to set. _Take a break, huh?_ "Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt."

.oOo.

By the time they reached the little ivy-grown manor the next day, Zen was in considerably better spirits. There was something so invigorating about being out and about in the woods early in the morning. He actually found himself grinning as they approached, a burst of random energy filling his entire body.

"Mitsuhide! Kiki! I'm going on ahead!" he called impulsively, racing forward

"Careful braggart, you'll hurt yourself!"

Zen laughed and kept going, ignoring his friend as he focused all of his attention on the obstacle in front of him. Gathering his strength, he jumped and vaulted the garden wall of the old mansion, grinning with the exhilaration of the rushing wind, the freedom of the chilly morning, the girl staring up at him with wide, green eyes.

Wait, what?

With a startled yelp, Zen tumbled to the ground, feeling his right arm crack against stone as he rolled, but fortunately managed to retain his grip on his sword. Groaning slightly, he pushed himself upright, wincing as he looked at the angry red mark on his forearm. Was the lack of a letter from Shirayuki making him hallucinate now?

"Told you so, Zen!" called Mitsuhide's worried voice, causing him to look up into the frantic brown eyes of his friend. "Are you hurt? Did you fall on your head? Tell me, what's one plus one!?"

"Purple," Zen replied, rolling his eyes. Then, with a wicked smirk that he barely managed to conceal before his friends reached his side, he added, "Wait. Who are you again?"

"It's me, Mitsuhide!"

"Oh. I forgot, was that your name?"

"Kiki! Not helping even a little bit!"

Zen laughed, unable to maintain a straight face any longer. But his amusement was stifled as he heard the faint sounds of movement coming from behind him.

So he hadn't imagined her.

"Hold," he growled, turning sharply towards the girl creeping away from them. She flinched, ducking her head and clutching the edge of her hood, apparently trying to hide her face. He frowned at that, taking his sheathed sword in hand as he rose to his feet. "Mind telling me who you are? And what you're doing in the woods all alone?"

"Oh, I just, uh… I just left my home, and I was in a hurry, so I got lost and ended up on a random road and… I'm here," the girl mumbled, her hands flailing slightly in her efforts to explain herself, her eyes still downcast, her fingers occasionally tugging at the edge of her hood.

What in the world was she trying to hide?

In one smooth movement, he flicked his sword towards her face, causing her to flinch back, her fingers slipping from her hood and giving him the chance to catch the edge of the fabric on his sheath and toss it neatly back.

They both froze.

_No way._

A wondrously familiar set of wide emerald eyes stared up at him as the girl cowered instinctively, her hands raised protectively as though to conceal the gorgeous, brilliant red hair that extended to just below her chin. Then, if possible, her eyes widened further as a spark of recognition flashed through them, her soft, pink lips parting slightly in wonder, her hands falling away.

"You… cut your hair," Zen whispered breathlessly, hardly even aware of what he was saying.

The girl blinked in surprise, then burst out laughing. "Of anything you could say, _that's_ the first thing that came to mind?"

"Hey, give me a break; I'm still in shock!" Zen replied automatically, blushing in embarrassment even as he felt a broad grin spread across his face and extended a hand to pull her upright. _I've never heard her laugh like that before._ "You've gotta give some warning before you come to visit, or I'm liable to say stupid-sounding things."

"I'll bear that in mind for the future," Shirayuki giggled, slipping one hand into his and using the other to subtly wipe tears from her eyes. Wait, why was she crying? Before he could ask, his best friend stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly. "I've missed you," she murmured into his shoulder.

Zen couldn't help but smile as he clasped her gently to him in turn. "I've missed you too."

Shirayuki was the first to pull back, glancing up and down as she took him in. "You've gotten taller," she remarked.

"How is that any less obvious an observation than you cutting your hair?"

"It wasn't the observation that caught me off-guard; it was your timing," she smirked in reply still looking him over. "Oh, your arm! It's injured!"

Zen blinked, startled for a few seconds, then laughed. "You of all people should know that I've had worse," Zen shrugged, eyes glinting teasingly.

"And _you _of all people should know that an herbalist can't turn a blind eye to _any_ injury," she grinned playfully back, tucking her hair behind her ear as she rummaged through her satchel. "Here, I have a healing poultice you can use on it; that'll help."

"Shirayuki, you know I trust you, but maybe we can head inside first? My life's not in any immediate danger this time," Zen smirked.

"So hang on. This is _the _Shirayuki?" Kiki interrupted her head cocked curiously to one side.

"Uh, is it a good thing or a bad thing that I have 'the' in front of my name?"

"A good thing, in this case," Mitsuhide laughed, stepping forward. "It's good to see you again, Shirayuki. It's been two years, hasn't it?"

"Mitsuhide! Fancy seeing you here," Shirayuki grinned back, her eyes bright and cheerful. "And… are you Kiki? Zen's mentioned you in a few of his letters."

"He's done more than just mention _you_," Kiki smiled slightly in return, extending a hand to shake. By now Zen knew Kiki well enough to know that such a greeting was almost akin to a hearty embrace for his serious friend. "It's good to finally have a face to put to the name. I have to say, your hair is a lot more striking in person than in my imagination."

Shirayuki laughed and Zen silently decided that was his new favorite sound. "I guess it does stand out, doesn't it?"

"So, Shirayuki, why are you here?" Zen interjected. "And why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"That's a story for later. First let's get your arm taken care of. I feel like I'm at least partially responsible for your less-than-graceful landing," she smiled.

"Hm, I guess that's true," Zen agreed, smiling in return, but he wasn't fooled. He could see the instant tension that had appeared across her shoulders, the guarded look in her eyes.

Whatever circumstances had forced her out of Tanbarun, they weren't good. But ultimately, that didn't change anything. No matter what the situation, he would keep her safe.


	13. Chapter 13

For the first time in two weeks, Shirayuki felt safe. When she'd gotten lost on the way to Wistal, she'd started to fear that perhaps she'd never find Zen again, and without any way of getting back in contact, he'd never know what had happened to her. Not to mention that, despite leaving Tanbarun in the middle of the night, she lived in the fear that Raj would somehow discover where she'd gone and track her down long before she could ever reach her best friend's side. She'd never imagined when she sat down beside that old manor house that she would wake up to him literally falling from the sky next to her.

Zen had laughed when she voiced that thought. Shirayuki loved his laugh. She loved how free and open it sounded, the way his sapphire eyes lit up in amusement and the skin around his eyes crinkled. Most of all, she loved being able to _see_ that happen, instead of just having to imagine it.

"Alright, you're all fixed up," Shirayuki declared as she finished tying the bandage around his arm.

"You've gotten better in the last five years," Zen mused, still smiling playfully as he turned his arm back and forth.

"I should hope so," the young herbalist smiled as she packed up her supplies. "I imagine that my previous attempts to treat you left some pretty ugly scars; I wasn't very steady with a needle at the time."

"Ah don't worry about it. Every man needs a battle scar or two, or they won't have any way to impress the ladies," Zen shrugged, and was rewarded for his efforts by a giggle. "So Shirayuki, with business going so well, why _did_ you leave home?"

Shirayuki felt her shoulders tense again. She knew that she should tell him. He deserved the truth, and anyway, she hated to keep secrets from him. They told each other everything, after all. But at the same time, this was the man that had dropped literally everything and traveled non-stop for a week to be at her side when her grandparents passed away. This was the man who would sacrifice everything for the people he cared about, and as much as she loved that about him, he couldn't help her here. Telling him would only hurt him more, because he couldn't fight a prince for her.

So instead, she forced a smile and said simply, "The reason's not important." When Zen looked anything but convinced, she rose to her feet and asked, "Would you like to come get some air with me?"

The cool breeze whispering through the forest worked wonders for Shirayuki's state of mind. Conversation came easily as she and Zen wandered the path, him showing her some of the local flora - he'd been reading up on it since meeting her - and she reminiscing about her studies in Tanbarun, and the similarities between Clarines and her own home. It was a beautiful morning in a beautiful place, and her contentment lasted until she felt the sharp tug against her scalp.

"Ouch!" Shirayuki hissed groping blindly behind her. Zen immediately stepped to her side, leaning in to take a closer look. The young herbalist felt her stomach twist strangely, but she wasn't sure why. _It's just Zen…_

"Huh. Your hair is caught," he frowned. "You have a strand that's longer than the others."

"I must've missed that one earlier. Uh, Zen? Could you cut it off for me?"

"Hm?"

"It doesn't have to be straight."

Zen began to reach for the knife at his belt, but then hesitated and stepped back, an almost mischievous curl appearing at the corners of his mouth. "Possibly," he began in an almost sing-song tone, "but I'll only do it if you answer a question for me."

"What?"

"Did cutting your hair have something to do with why you left home? If you tell me the reason, maybe then I can help you," Zen continued, the impish light in his eyes turning to a full-on smirk.

Shirayuki fixated him with a glare, but that only seemed to make his smile grow wider. He really was determined to find out what was going on, wasn't he? And he wasn't going to take no for an answer. But seriously, he had the audacity to make the truth a condition for cutting a measly strand of hair? "You're a terrible person," she grumbled. "Fine. Cut me loose and I'll tell you."

Zen snickered, looking far too smug about having won. He looked considerably less smug by the time they sat down on a fallen tree and she explained what had happened. "You were ordered to be a _concubine?!_" he cried, his voice a mixture of disgust, rage, and something like horror.

"Yes, by a very famous boy," she sighed, staring fixedly at her feet. She didn't dare watch his face as she continued with her story. "He thought my hair was unusual, and wanted to take it for himself. If I had obeyed his order, it would have been just like he was buying an apple at a food stand."

"Shirayu-"

"So that's why I decided that I'd give him at least _part_ of what he wanted, and I left my hair behind," the girl smiled as she rose to her feet, glancing over her shoulder at her friend.

Zen blinked at her, his sapphire eyes wide and startled before he suddenly burst out laughing, much to Shirayuki's surprise. "That was ingenious thinking," he snickered, gasping for breath. "Good job escaping that dunce. It's _your_ lucky red after all."

"What do you mean?"

"Haven't I ever told you before?" Zen smiled, rising to join her and lifting his sword to his shoulder. "Color has meaning, and red is supposed to represent fate. After what happened, I understand if you don't like it much now, but your red may lead you to something good when you least expect it."

Shirayuki blinked at him, wide-eyed as a warm smile turned up the corners of her mouth, her hand automatically reaching for the chain that she still wore around her neck. "LIke when I met you?"

Her old friend seemed startled by her response, a warm blush turning his cheeks a bright shade of pink before he glanced away, smiling shyly. "Well, that's something for you to tell me, I think. Uh, what are you playing with?" he added, evidently grasping for conversation.

"This?" Shirayuki glanced down at her necklace and smiled, holding up its special pendant for him to see. "It's the ring you gave me when we were kids. I didn't want to risk losing it, so I wear it as a necklace. Can't believe I forgot to tell you."

Zen's hand appeared in Shirayuki's field of vision a moment later, gently reaching out to finger the ring. When she glanced up again, she was a little startled to realize that her old friend had stepped up right in front of her, so that she had to tilt her head back slightly to see his face, and the warm, almost flustered smile curling his lips. The young herbalist's heart seemed to leap in her chest at the sight, or perhaps at his proximity, and she felt a little heat of her own rising into her face. She quickly dropped the necklace and turned away, pressing a hand to her chest in an effort to calm her frantically beating heart.

_What is wrong with me?! It's just Zen! _"W-We should probably head back. Kiki and Mitsuhide are probably wondering where we are."

"R-Right. Yeah."

Despite the awkward moment, the two friends continued to chat, and before long they found themselves exchanging conversation easily once more as they walked, their blushes fading along the way. As the mansion came back into sight, Zen seemed to pause, then run forward, collecting an item at the doorstep before she could see it clearly.

"What's this?" he mused, turning so that she could see the cloth-covered basket held in his hand.

Shirayuki froze, her emerald eyes widening in horror as they focused on the item tied around the handle. "Oh no," she whispered.

"Shirayuki?"

"That's the ribbon I had tied to my hair."

Zen flinched, his eyes snapping up to hers, the cloth sliding from the basket to reveal a pile of bright red apples.

.oOo.

"So it's a gift from your not-so-secret admirer. He's a determined fellow, I'll give him that," Zen growled low in his throat as he flopped down in the chair across from her, glaring at the card that had been tucked in the basket with the apples. "After all, he did come all the way from the border just to find you."

"Right?" Shirayuki giggled nervously, fiddling with the hair ribbon that had been returned with the basket of apples.

"This isn't a joke!" Zen snapped, his sapphire eyes flashing dangerously. "How bad was it that he would chase you all the way from Tanbarun?!"

"I… I didn't expect him to follow me," Shirayuki mumbled. "I'm so sorry; I've put you all in danger."

"Danger? Shirayuki, what are you talking about? Who did this?" Zen asked, the intensity in his expression demanding answers. With a quiet sigh, the young herbalist relented.

"He's someone powerful. The First Prince of Tanbarun."

"Raj?!" Zen yelled, jumping upright and slamming his hand against the table and then hissing in pain as the action jarred his injured arm.

"Are you alright?!"

"That… royal… moron?!"

"Yes, that's him," Shirayuki nodded, still nervously eyeing his arm. "He's so stupid that even all the neighboring countries know it."

Zen groaned as he leaned back in his seat once more. "So this is why I never got a letter from you. I don't I blame you for running so quickly, though - he obviously would never take no for an answer. He doubtless had people everywhere tearing apart all the border crossing records."

"You really think he would go so far?"

"How else would he have found out you went to Clarines? And anyway, if there's something he wants badly enough, he probably already assumes it belongs to him."

"Even if it means caging it. He's awful," the young herbalist sighed reluctantly, reaching out and taking one of the apples from the basket. "It's starting to go bad," she murmured, running her thumb over a dark spot on the apple's otherwise-rosy peel. "This red is no good to anyone now."

Shirayuki sensed more than saw Zen stiffen at her words, and quickly glanced up to where he sat, his brilliant blue eyes mired with so many emotions that she couldn't possibly identify them all, but she could easily make out his outrage and sorrow. "I'm just kidding," Shirayuki said quickly, forcing a smile for his benefit. It wouldn't do for him to know just how much she'd thought about such things on her long journey towards Clarines.

Zen started moving before she could come up with any other way to reassure him that she would be alright. The next thing she knew, he had taken her wrist gently in one hand and lifted it so that he could take a bite right out of the dark spot on the apple. Shirayuki's eyes widened in surprise at the intensity in his, the determination for her to understand how much she meant to him. That, in his eyes, she could never be worthless.

"How uncouth of you."

The two young people choked - Zen in a literal way - in surprise at the voice by the stairs. They both whirled around to see Kiki and Mitsuhide - the former sitting calmly on one of the steps, the latter leaning against the banister with a smug smirk - observing the entire exchange.

"It's her apple, Zen. Why don't you just get your own?"

"What are you-?! _Ack!"_

"You should either talk or eat; don't do both."

"Nobody asked you! Stay out of it!"

"Well now you're just being rude."

"Zen!"

"What now?!"

Shirayuki leveled a calm stare at her old friend, trying to calm her heart rate and wondering why it was pounding so quickly to begin with, a faint blush threatening to break out across her face. "I was being foolish. I'm sorry."

Zen stared at her for a few seconds, then his expression slowly seemed to darken and he raised a hand to his mouth. The young herbalist frowned at that, wondering if she'd been too harsh with him. Was he mad at her for some reason? "Shirayuki, I would put that apple down if I were you."

"Zen?"

"Kiki, Mitsuhide. Don't get… mad."

"Zen!"

Shirayuki's heart seemed to stop as her best friend suddenly collapsed, his eyes rolling back and his body falling limp. Mitsuhide barely managed to reach him before his head cracked against the ground, thankfully preventing any kind of concussion, but there was still the question of why had he-

Shirayuki's eyes dropped to the apple in her hand, the one that he had warned her to put down; the one that _Raj _had sent. Dread gripped the pit of her stomach as she rubbed the bitten portion against her sleeve and sniffed it carefully. Sure enough, through the sweet and almost flowery scent, something sour struck her nostrils, confirming her impulsive fear.

"It's poisoned!" she cried, dropping the fruit and rushing to her bag by the couch.

"Can you help him?!" Kiki demanded, borderline frantic judging by the gleam in her dark eyes.

"Give me a moment." Shirayuki frantically dug through the contents of her medicine bag, her heart pounding. She'd only grabbed the bare essentials of her trade when she left home; she hadn't counted on someone being _poisoned,_ least of all Zen! She couldn't let him die; she _couldn't! _But she didn't have what she needed either. _Not again. Not again; oh God not again! _Shirayuki thought frantically, her breath coming faster and faster, the images of her grandparents' still faces flashing through her mind. She was an herbalist, she'd had years of training and study, so why couldn't she do anything!? _I can't fail him, too!_

A low creak startled her out of her spiral of despair, and she twisted away from her bag to see a man walking through the door. "My, my. It seems someone else has tasted the apple instead of Miss Shirayuki," the horribly familiar soldier frowned, his expression otherwise flat and uncaring.

"Who are you?" Mitsuhide demanded angrily as Kiki reached for her sword.

"Hm. This changes things."

"How could you do this!?" Shirayuki demanded, stepping forward with tears pricking her eyes, her anger drowning out every flicker of fear in her heart.

"Calm yourself, Miss," the man sighed wearily. "A certain someone possesses the antidote. I trust now you will come with me quietly?" A faint, almost mocking smile curled his lips, as though he already knew what her answer would be.

And truthfully, Shirayuki knew her answer, too. One glance towards Zen was enough. She couldn't let him die. She _wouldn't _let him die, whatever the consequences to herself may be.

"Very well," she whispered, swallowing back her tears. "I will go."


	14. Chapter 14

His entire body hurt. His head most of all, throbbing with pain. It was… familiar, and not in a pleasant way. The rest of his consciousness didn't return all at once, but in bits and pieces, without his full sense of awareness. He was just suddenly… awake, his eyes slowly blinking open, hot and cold chills still rising up his spine, his heart racing for some unfathomable reason. Had he been having a nightmare?

"Zen!"

Groggy, the young prince turned his head towards the pair of figures seated at his bedside. "Kiki? Mitsuhide?" he mumbled, and saw the latter's face crumple with relief.

"Oh thank God," he gasped, scrubbing tears from his eyes. "Shirayuki didn't seem to think you were going to make it."

"To be fair, she didn't exactly know that Zen has been building up a tolerance against poisons," Kiki pointed out mildly, although the tension in her shoulders too seemed greatly reduced with his awakening.

Zen blinked, frowning at them as he tried to remember what had happened, and how he had ended up in bed. They had mentioned Shirayuki, and poison…? All at once, everything came back in a rush and he lurched upright, unable to suppress a groan as his head and then his stomach throbbed in response, his heart skipping a beat before settling back into the rhythm of its footrace.

"Zen?"

"Where is she?" he gasped. "Where's Shirayuki?!"

"She's negotiating with Prince Raj for the antidote."

"What!?"

"I… Well, she said she could handle herself. Whoa, Zen, what are you doing?! You shouldn't try to stand up yet!"

"Out of the way, Mitsuhide! We have to get to Shirayuki, before it's too late!"

"Too late? What do you mean?" Kiki prompted, exchanging worried frowns with his other friend.

"The reason why Raj is after her, why he wants her," Zen explained, forcing himself to his feet in spite of his friend's hovering. "He wants her as a concubine."

"He _what?!"_

"Come on, we have to stop her!"

.oOo.

His head was still pounding, largely in time with the beating of his feet against the floor, but he didn't dare stop. He had no idea how long he'd been unconscious, nor how long Shirayuki had been in conference with Raj, but if he was too late, he didn't want to _think_ about the kind of horrors that Shirayuki might be subjected to, and he couldn't let that happen. He _refused_ to let that happen, not after everything she'd done for him: saving his life, strengthening his resolve to be better, to be kinder, to be more responsible, to be himself. So he beat aside anyone in his way, leaving the cleanup to Kiki and Mitsuhide as he made a beeline for the upstairs living room that Kiki had noted as being the most likely location for their meeting. The sight of guards at either side of the door seemed to confirm the likelihood of their presence there.

"What th- Stay back, you!" one of the guards cried, reaching for his sword, only to have his hand knocked away from the hilt by Zen's still-sheathed blade. He cried out in surprise, but before he could do more, the younger swordsman's foot connected with his stomach, knocking him into the double doors and and sending him staggering into the room, where a shocked, dark-haired prince and a wide-eyed Shirayuki spun towards him.

"I object!" Zen roared. He had no idea what he was objecting to, but whatever agreement Raj had forced or had tried to force upon her in that period of time certainly wasn't going to be in her favor, so object he would.

"Zen!"

"You wretch!" the soldier snarled, drawing his sword and charging forward with clumsy steps. Zen raised a condescending eyebrow at the man before flicking his own sword outward, catching his blade against his hilt and spinning aside, allowing the soldier's own momentum to carry him past him and then swinging his still-sheathed weapon to deal a devastating blow to the side of his head, sending him crashing to the floor. With that nuisance taken care of, Zen whirled on the First Prince of Tanbarun, fixing him with the most ferocious glare that he could muster.

"You will stop spewing such disgusting filth that sullies that poor girls ears you boorish pig," he snarled, automatically slipping into his 'court voice' in the face of foreign royalty - no matter how idiotic that royalty may look, gaping and choking while his knees knocked together in a flustered fright.

"Zen!"

His eyes were pulled away from Raj's horrified expression as his fiery, red-headed best friend rushed towards him, her green eyes bright and wide in shock and worry, and he felt himself relax slightly as he glanced her over and found her unharmed and - more miraculously - _untouched. _"Shirayuki, hey," he smiled, returning to the easy demeanor that he always felt he could adopt with her. "Tie this for me?" he added playfully, holding out the bandage that had come undone during his rampage through the mansion.

Shirayuki blinked at it, uncomprehending for a few seconds, then shook her head as though to clear it and returned her focus to his face. "Wait, before that, what about your body; are you alright?"

"I've spent the last few years building up an immunity to different poisons," Zen explained briefly, and Shirayuki stared at him in obvious surprise. He'd never mentioned those sessions in any of his letters to her. It had been too much to try to explain why a low-ranking government official would need such a thing. He hadn't been ready to tell her the truth.

"Aha! So you were the one that took a bite of the poisoned apple," Raj interjected, a coy smile twisting his lips as he made an attempt to regain control of the situation. "Well that was rather unfortunate. I was only planning on immobilizing Miss Shirayuki so that I could take her back home with me~."

"Why am I not surprised that _you_ were behind a bad apple?" Zen growled, glowering at the arrogant ninny as he paced in front of the wide balcony window, only slightly distracted from his righteous fury by the gentle touch of Shirayuki's hands retying his bandage.

Raj bristled, glaring right back as he sneered, "Best mind your manners around _me,_ country boy. Peasants like you should show more respect to royalty!"

"Oh pardon me, sensitive, delicate First Monarch of Tanbarun. Or would it suit your pride better to be called Prince Raj Shenazard?" Zen rolled his eyes in return, advancing on the other young man. Raj just stared in response, obviously disconcerted by Zen's utter lack of awe. "I'm not one for formal introductions, but-" Zen couldn't deny that it was a thrill to see the blood slowly draining from Raj's face when he thrust his scabbard forward, revealing the symbol worked in bronze on the side.

"I know that crest," the Tanbarun prince muttered, his brow furrowing as he seemed to try to find any possible explanation other than the most obvious.

"As well you should, imbecile! Meet the Second Prince of Clarines Kingdom. I'm Zen Wistaria!"

"A p-prince!?"

"Zen, please calm down; get ahold of yourself!" Shirayuki cried frantically, hurrying to his side, looking ready to check him for a fever and force him back to bed herself. "Wait, do you know who I am? What's one plus one?!"

"It's true Shirayuki," Zen smiled sadly, softening before her once again, his heart aching to see the hurt and confusion in her eyes. "I'm sorry that I never told you. I promise I'll explain later, but right now I have to finish dealing with the matter of having been _poisoned_ by the half-wit prince of a neighboring kingdom! This could mean _war._"

Raj's face had gone so pale by that point that he looked more like a skeleton than a human, stumbling back as he squeaked desperately, "B-But you have no proof whatsoever that _I _poisoned the apple!"

"Oh I think we have _plenty," _Kiki interjected coldly from somewhere behind Zen as he continued to march forward.

"Yeah, we'll see what's what when we make an official inquiry, liar," Mitsuhide added, his voice bordering somewhere between angry and smug.

"No! P-Please wait! I-I never meant to-!" The prince squawked inelegantly when he stumbled into an upholstered chair, flopping back into the seat and clutching the arms as he stared up at Zen in absolute terror. The Clarines prince allowed a humorless smile to curl his lips at that, but his dark gaze remained fixed on his enemy.

"Well then, why don't we make a trade, Prince Moron? If you don't want your deceptive actions to be a matter of public record, then swear you will never come near Shirayuki again. Or even dare to say her name out loud!"

"Wait, but how do you know Shiray-" Zen thrust his sword forward once more, causing Raj to flinch back to such a degree that the chair tipped over, knocking the glass doors behind him open and sending him tumbling backwards onto the balcony. "O-Okay, okay, I promise! Cross my heart!"

Zen smiled coldly, hoping that the intense relief that threatened to send him swaying dangerously wasn't too obvious. His head was killing him, and he still had chills running through his body, but at least Shirayuki would be safe now. And speaking of the herbalist…

"Shirayuki," the young prince smiled slightly, glancing over his shoulder at her, "I'm sure that you have a few things you'd like to say to this creep. If you'd like to air any grievances, now's your chance."

The young herbalist stared at him for a moment, shock still lingering in her eyes before her expression hardened. With a slight nod, she stepped forward, pausing to scoop something off of the floor as she went and crouching in front of the stunned and terrified Tanbarun prince. "Here, Prince Raj," she began with a deceptively sweet smile, "to get your strength back." Zen had to fight back a laugh when he saw what it was that made the Prince flinch away from her, whimpering against the balcony rail: a single, bright red apple, gleaming innocently in the sunlight. "Also."

"Y-Yes?"

"Give Zen the antidote now," Shirayuki ordered, her expression suddenly fierce and determined. Zen's eyes widened at the sight, so stunned by it that he almost missed Raj's squeak of agreement. The prince quickly scrambled to his feet, scurrying past Zen and his friends and calling for an antidote. Minutes later, he and his soldiers were filing out of the mansion, and Zen was slumping into the nearest chair, hoping that the tremors in his hands weren't too obvious as he gulped the antidote down in one go.

"Thank you."

Zen blinked in surprise at the sight of Shirayuki kneeling on the tiled floor by the window, her eyes downcast. Something sank into the pit of his stomach at the sight. This is what he had been most afraid of over the years: that when Shirayuki found out the truth about him, it would create a distance that they wouldn't be able to overcome. That he would lose her because of who and what he was. "No, Shirayuki, I… I don't deserve your thanks," he said sadly, glancing away.

"What? Why?" Shirayuki frowned, and she sounded genuinely bemused.

"I… All this time, I've been lying to you. I should have told you the truth about me, but I… I was afraid that it would put you in danger. That it would somehow make you a target, if you knew that I was a prince," Zen admitted quietly, passing the now-empty glass vial to MItsuhide.

"What? No, Zen, that's not what this is about!" Shirayuki cried quickly, straightening up. "I… I don't care that you're a prince! I mean, yes, you caught me by surprise, but I never felt like you never lied to me! And anyway, prince or not, that doesn't change the fact that you're this incredible person that does everything he can to serve his country. You're so brave, and so kind, and determined to do your best in everything you can, and you still somehow found the time to put everything aside to come help me at the darkest point of my life - even more so than I initially realized. You're the most amazing person I've ever met, and I… And I just made this really weird, didn't I?" Shirayuki groaned into her hands, her cheeks flaming almost as brightly as her hair, and she wasn't the only one.

Zen could feel heat crawling up the back of his neck and lighting up the tips of his ears. And judging by the pointed elbow that Mitsuhide was digging into his ribs, it showed. Even so, he couldn't prevent the smile from spreading across his face as he pushed his friend aside and rose to his feet. Shirayuki glanced up as Zen knelt in front of her, a new warmth in his eyes as he took her hand and gently drew it away from her face. She squeaked in surprise as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a tight embrace. "Thank you," he whispered.

"For… For what?"

"For seeing me."

Zen could feel Shirayuki slowly relaxing into him, then her arms slipped around him as well, her fingers curling into the fabric of his shirt. "Of course, Zen. After all, you've always been yourself. And that person will always be my best friend."


	15. Chapter 15

It truly was incredible how much things had changed in the course of just a few months. They had come so far since that day five years ago, and yet so much had remained the same, too. Shirayuki was still Shirayuki, and he had remained himself. He couldn't even say that their relationship had changed, really, just evolved. They still inspired one another, still relied on each other, and still worked to grow together. Now though, he understood why his heart skipped a beat at the sight of her smile, why he craved the warmth of her touch, why he loved the sound of her laugh, and why he never felt so at ease as when she was in his arms.

He loved her, deeply and truly, and he wanted her to officially stand by his side one day. And now, he knew that she wanted it, too. That she loved him just as much. Which was part of why this was long overdue.

Shirayuki clung to him as he raced through the castle, cradling her gently in his arms. He was still a little embarrassed that his… er… enthusiasm had caused her legs to give out, but he couldn't deny that he quite enjoyed the feel of her hands pressed to his chest, and the warmth of her body against his.

"Where are we going?" she asked, cautious of being overheard as he carried her higher and higher through Castle Wistal.

"It's a surprise," Zen grinned back. "You'll just have to wait and see."

It seemed an eternal instant before they finally reached their destination, but he was rewarded by Shirayuki's gasp of wonder before he gently put her back on her feet. "It's beautiful," she whispered, stepping forward into the rooftop garden. It was more of a flower garden than a medical garden, with a lily pond in the center and rows of blossoms on all sides, but he could still see how her eyes lit up as she twirled briefly on the spot, as though she just couldn't help herself.

"Yeah, it is, but that's not what I wanted to show you." Zen extended his hand to her, and Shirayuki instantly slipped hers into his, her smile warm and trusting, her cheeks a lovely shade of pink, allowing him to lead her towards the edge of the rooftop as the first rays of sunlight broke over the horizon. Shirayuki caught her breath, her eyes wide and full of wonder, tears pricking the corners.

"The best view of Wistal," she whispered. "From the rooftop garden of the castle."

"You remembered," Zen smiled, gazing over the sparkling water of the bay and enjoying the warmth of the sun on his face as he laced his fingers fully with hers. "Sorry it's taken so long."

"No, it's alright," Shirayuki laughed gently in return, leaning into him so that she could rest her head against his shoulder. "I'm just glad to have the chance to see it."

"Shirayuki?"

"Mm?"

"You should know that I… I've already told Izana I have feelings for you." Shirayuki drew away from him slightly so that she could look up at his face, her eyes wide and bright, her lips slightly parted in amazement. Zen blushed under her scrutiny, but forced himself to hold her gaze, determined to impress his earnestness upon her. "You asked a question earlier, about if we can really make this work, and if we can ever truly be together. The answer is simple: yes, you can. It's been yes since the day you pulled me out of that river. I realize I'm being selfish by asking you this, but please wait. Some day, I will use the proper words."

"Alright," Shirayuki beamed at him, that bright and radiant smile that made his heart race and his cheeks grow warm. "Is it strange to say that I'm glad you fell into the river that day? Otherwise, we may never have met."

Zen chuckled gently and drew the woman he loved into his arms. "Not at all," he murmured, pressing his lips against her forehead. "I'm glad, too, that I had the chance to be your first patient."

The young herbalist seemed to catch her breath slightly, and he suspected that she was blushing, but even so, that didn't keep the warm smile out of her voice as she responded. "Me too. You amaze me every day, Zen. I'm so glad that I've had the chance to watch you grow into the man you are now."

"It's all thanks to you, you know. You've always inspired me to be better."

When Shirayuki glanced away, Zen _knew _that she was blushing. "We could go back and forth like this all day, couldn't we."

"Yeah, I suppose we could."

"I love you, Zen."

"I love you, Shirayuki."


End file.
